The Rani
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: Doctor Who crossover in some ways. AU. Wrong child who Lived. Brilliant prodigy Ursula Potter discovers how to travel in time and space. Discovering her past, will she become forgiving, or vengeance incarnate? FEM!NON-MAGIC HARRY!
1. Chapter 1

I own neither Doctor Who, where I got the idea for the Rani, the TARDIS, or Harry Potter.

**The Rani. **

Ursula Potter was a genius.

She was good at chemistry, physics, biology, electronics, engineering, mathematics, computer science, geometry, music, ballet, you name it, she was good at it. She was also a girl who lived in New York, without a family. When she was younger she was living in a foster home, and she grew up knowing little to nothing about herself.

There was also something not quite right about Ursula; she was autistic. She possessed a high degree of photographic memory, she was good with figuring things out what would, in turn, make other people tear their hair out in frustration. When she was younger, she was obsessive about keeping all her things neat and tidy.

It was the way society treated her that made her hate the human race. People treated her like dirt under their shoes, they tarred her with a judgemental brush, but she didn't care. In her mind the human race were insane, she was the only one who was sane. And since when she was child she'd been tiny and doelike, people bullied her, only to be driven off when she reacted with violence. Ursula didn't know anything about her past, she had other things to concern herself with, like her life, and her research.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rani. **

**The traveller from the future. **

As Ursula walked home late at night, carrying her laptop in a satchel, dressed like a goth with her black leather jacket with rivets, leather pants, black boots, she put out an aura that told people to stay away. As she walked back to her apartment, a flash of light caught her attention, and she saw a man stagger in the street. The man, tall and thin, was shaking. Then he collapsed. Calmly, and without any conscience, Ursula checked him over. He was dead. Unmoved, she found his hands were clenched around a strange device. Curiosity overcame any decency, and she opened his hand, holding the object up to the light.

It was a strange pocket watch, only when Ursula flipped it open it had a digital screen with the words_ New york city, Manhattan. 21 October, 1994. _Unmoved, Ursula bent down again, and found in the jacket of the man was a book. She flipped it open, and her eyes widened as she saw that the book was holographic, images popped out of the book, just like that!

Eagerly, she searched the man. Aside from the watch and the book, she removed a ring, what looked like a pocket organiser, a long thin tube, a strangely shaped gun, a weirdly shaped watch, and a tiny marble.

Ursula's apartment was a neat and ordered place. In the corner, next to the couch was a table with a computer and a printer. The TV and a shelf full of videos and a music collection dominated the middle. Closing the door, Ursula ignored her things, and walked straight into her laboratory and her workshop. Dumping her newly acquired things onto the worktable, she methodically dismantled the watch. When she was finished, she looked over the tiny components, her photographic memory recalling where each and every screw went.

Actually, there were very few screws. The watch seemed glued down into the watch, whatever it was. As she examined them, she realised she was convinced the technology was beyond modern technology. She examined all of them, and she couldn't work out what they were.

Next was the tube. It had what looked like coils connected to what looked like some kind of battery. When she put it back together again, she flicked a switch. It buzzed. Ursula jumped, stopping it. She experimented with the device, putting the tip very close to a screw on her bookshelf, pressing the switch again, and the screw turned around by itself. Calmly, Ursula worked out how the device was reversed, and the screw went back into its original position like it had never come out.

Ursula had heard of ultrasonic theories, but she'd never heard or seen anything quite like this. Turning her attention to the watch and the organiser, she found two different computer systems, and Ursula had almost jumped when an amberish coloured liquid seeped out of the watch before she hurriedly put it back into working order.

The watch and the organiser were computers, but they were able to get into her password and encrypted files without even bothering. It was like the protection on the computers, _her _computers didn't exist.

By far, the gun was one of the most interesting objects. Placing it into a vise, Ursula fired it at a bowling ball she owned. There was a high pitched buzz, and the ball was disintegrated!

Fascinating.

Scraping some of the metal off, Ursula ran a metalurgical test on it. When it had finished, she found herself looking at UNKNOWNS. The material didn't conform to any kind of metal or element on the periodic table!

Later that night, Ursula felt restless as she read through the book. She discovered the book was from the future, over a million years into the future. Ursula had read dozens of time travel novels and theories, and she was fascinated by them, but this book told her how it was all done. It went into dimensional physics, teleportation and so on.

Ursula found herself becoming more and more awed by the prospect. Something about time travel had always attracted her attention, and now she was becoming convinced it was something she could and would do.

She found that the book responded to her commands, like any normal computer, except the system was built into it. She discovered she could ask any question, and the book would merely answer it without curiosity.

" Can you transfer any data to more primitive computers?" She asked it in the morning.

Yes, it could. Transferring the files into her laptop, Ursula spent the rest of the day reading through the files, learning about genetics, teleportation, dimensional engineering and physics. She found that much about the nature and structure of the universe was now known, including the existence of the higher dimensions.

A plan was forming in her mind, and she read up on the schematics of the watch, the palm comp ( which was what it was called ) and the sonic screwdriver. The plan was becoming more and more formed in her mind.

It might take time, but she would get there eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I couldn't resist calling it Wasp Industries, after the Girl with the Dragon Tatoo, which is where I got most of the ideas from. I love Lisbeth Salander. **_

**The Rani. **

**Wasp Industries. **

_Three Years later._

Ursula Potter, wearing an immaculate black suit with a dark green blouse, polished high heels, wearing fashionable sunglasses, and carrying a briefcase, walked through the lobby of Wasp Industries, acknowledging with nods peoples greetings. To the visitors, it was like soldiers giving their superiors salutes, everyone was stiff backed when they spoke to her, even though it was no idle feat. Flanking her, like two massive hulks, were two bodyguards.

Ursula didn't take chances.

As she walked up to her office, she spoke to one or more people at once, asking for status reports and files on this and that. Ursula didn't pause in her steps to her office, something her employees were used to. The woman seemed to know everything. Wasp Industries was based in San Francisco after Ursula had fallen in love with it, and it was better here than the shit hole that was New York, and the building wasn't too excessive. It had been built to her specifications inside a fairly dilaphidated section of the city.

The outside of the building had an immaculate car park, immaculately trimmed grass and flowers carefully weeded. The building itself was like a block of white stone, but it was more than that. Ursula had made the building, her building, into an impenetrable fortress with security systems that would frighten off even the most hardened escape artist.

Ursula's office, however, gave rise to her hobbies. She had a chemistry set in here, passionate paintings, posters in frames of some of Wasp Industries biggest and most lucrative inventions.

In the centre of the room was a strange green circle, which was an incongruous shade of colour on the featureless floor. Ursula crisply placed her briefcase and sunglasses on her desk, and walked over to the massive window. Although it looked and resembled glass, it was actually a metallic alloy that was transparent, held inside a steel frame. Ursula looked down on the carpark and the entrance to her building for a moment, then she walked back to her desk, and crisply sat down. She started up her computer, tapping in a code to preserve her privacy. There was no way anyone could hack into her systems, not unless she wanted them to, and even then they would be hard pressed to do so.

She pressed a button on her desk, and her secretary knocked on the door a moment later.

" Come in." Ursula ordered.

Samantha Granger walked in, dressed neatly as her boss and walked in punctually. Ursula took the time to study the woman. Sam Granger was tall, willowy with long and curled brown hair, tanned brown skin and brown eyes. Ursula knew her cousins and family loved in Britain, but Sam had moved to America to find her work and fortune.

Ursula had snapped her up, and being paid a salary of $45,000 a month may've seemed stupid to some, but Ursula was a good boss and looked out for her employees.

" You sent for me?" Samantha asked.

" Yes, I would you to get me the reports from the space lab. I wasn't given them when I came in."

Wasp Industries had a rule, to always give the updates to the Boss whenever she asked. Privately, however, Ursula had used drugs to enslave them to her will. She hadn't done so with Samantha, the girl was " loyal " to the last, and Ursula wasn't stupid enough to leave her bits and pieces lying around, and anyway the door handle was isomorphic. One to one, they answered to her alone, just like her computer. The code was for extra security.

Samantha nodded, she was about to leave when Ursula asked. " You took a month off, Sam, where did you go?"

Surprised at the question, Samantha responded quickly. " I went to Britain to visit my family." She replied.

That was all Ursula wanted to know, she just nodded and said, " You can go."

Truthfully she knew that Samantha was being ordered to spy on her, she didn't know who by though. She tapped in on her computer, using the genetic profilling taken from Samantha's handprint on her desk and on the door jamb. The desk was a clever thing, it contained an extra skin that read the genetic code and energy signature of the person using it.

Ursula read the results. The woman had indeed gone to Britain for a month, and according to the profile, it was because of a man called Albus Dumbledore, who had been her teacher at a school called Hogwarts. It taught magic. Ursula hissed through her nostrils. She'd heard of the school before. This process was called temporal profiling, and she'd used it to scan the timelines of all her employees, but she'd never done it with Samanthas.

It seemed that Samantha Granger, like her cousin Hermione, were witches, and Samantha had attended the school first and now Hermione was attending it, and was in her fourth year. Ursula had to sneer, magic? Seriously, the energy signature in their bodies was nothing but zero point energy that was refined. Nothing more. Why was Dumbledore calling her back if she'd finished three years ago?

Apparently, Dumbledore had told her Ursula, her boss, who he'd read about in a magazine, was in fact the daughter of two of his followers, Lily and James Potter, and that he wanted to know everything she did.

_Well, Miss Samantha Grange_r, she thought darkly, _you wont find anything on me, just yet._

Samantha Granger had been gone from her chair in just 20 minutes, having had a temp take over at her desk. She was carrying the files from the space department in her arms, her heart pounding. She didn't like spying on her boss, who'd always treated her with respect and kindness, in her own asocial way. Unlike her cousin Hermione, she didn't believe all authority figures were gods, but Dumbledore had blackmailed her.

Dumbledore had approached her, through her cousin, and told her Ursula Potter was the sister of the Boy Who Lived, Darren Potter. How was that possible? He told her that he needed to know what she was doing, and she was to send reports to him through his phoenix, Fawkes. That was easier said than done, and she told Dumbledore, and the Potters who were in the room with her, that Ursula was paranoid, she didn't leave anything lying around for others to find, and she didn't let anyone enter her office, not unless she knew about them beforehand, and Ursula was easily displeased. She was also unforgiving, and whenever she fired someone it was for a good reason, and if that person had tried to steal something from the labs then they would have everything taken away from them. Everything! Dumbledore and the Potters had been shocked by that, which satisfied her no end. She'd always believed the Potters and Dumbledore had their delusions of grandeur shoved so far up their backside it was laughable.

She arrived at the desk finding the temp sitting there, reading from a stupid girl magazine, and pressed the intercom button.

" Yes." The crisp voice said.

" It's Samantha Granger, I've got the reports."

Silence.

" Come in."

The door opened, and Samantha walked in. Ursula was working on her computer, checking reports on this and that, she looked up briefly at Samantha.

" Excellent, leave them on the desk please."

Samantha left, not seeing Ursula's gaze on her back.

When Samantha was gone, Ursula got up and walked through a security door, showing her retina print and various other security procedures, walking into a concealed laboratory.

The room was massive, dark and when she walked in the lights came on at once. The walls were bare and metallic. Dominating the massive room was a huge saucer shaped object. Ursula smiled at it. This was the Area 51 saucer. Ursula had teleported it out of Area 51, raiding the files as she did so and stealing the ship in one go. The heist of the century! It amused Ursula no end to laugh at the arrogant American government and military, who lorded it over the rest of the world.

The hanger also contained her time machine and some of the equipment she'd taken from the time traveller. The hanger was like a block of concrete and steel, and it was an impenetrable cube with no chance of anyone getting in or out. Besides Ursula had thought up a good few of the security systems. Activating the perimeter system, Ursula got to work.

The saucer and the time traveller's items were the reasons behind Ursula Potter's wealth. Patenting several primitve versions of the time travellers gear set her up, and Ursula had moved over to San Francisco, commissioning a building firm to do the work for her, and hypnotising some of them to build and camouflage the hanger as they did.

Thanks to the time travel book she'd learnt the ship had existed, along with other pieces of junk, and she'd worked on stealing it all, and the advances she'd made on all of them was phenomenal. She'd improved computer science by 40%, taken over a car company and started producing cars with hydrogen fuel cells, created home appliances that used less energy but was twice as efficient. Through the use of hypnotic drugs, Ursula had been able to buy thanks to the boards and the owners numerous car firms, setting them up under her wing and Wasp Industries, and produced hydrogen fuel cell powered cars.

It didn't take long for the technology to become truly accepted. The fuel cells making petrol obsolete, but Ursula had worked fast, and she moved the energy firms away from coal, oil and nuclear and into fusion and efficient solar power.

But Ursula had other ambitions, and most of them were still in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rani. **

**The Time Brain and other machines. **

Ursula had a weakness, she wanted to know everything. She was greedy for knowledge, and even though she hated doing it she enjoyed making people do what she wanted. Ursula had her lab hidden inside the bloc, as she called the hanger where she'd stored the watch and the saucer and the other alien artefacts. The book and the palm computer had told her what everything was, and she'd taken advantage of the technologies.

The bloc was set up into rooms where she could work in peace. Her office automatically sent messages into her labs, so she could exist them without anyone being any the wiser.

Contained inside one of the labs was a massive sphere that contained a glutinous liquid, and next to it was a computer station that transmitted information to the saucer so then she could process it.

The Time brain was on all night, sending information into her computers, just waiting to be checked and recorded.

Through the Time Brain, Ursula had worked out how to create wormholes, and in the safety of her laboratory, she managed to create one that was permanently stable. Wormholes didn't need exotic matter. Her research project into wormholes showed her how to create wormhole reactors that provided potential power, but the file said they could and world make nasty weapons that would completely destroy a world, bleeding it through to other dimensions.

Through the Time brain, she learnt how to create pocket universes, creating larger on the inside constructs. If she was going to build a time and space machine, then she would need to develop a highly advanced power source, and Ursula found it when she researched astronomical phenomena. According to the Time brain, a race known as the Xeelee had found that a beam of light sent into the ergosphere of a black hole would go round and round and round, gaining energy as it did, and a near magical power source.

Ursula also discovered how to create a black hole, and create a pocket universe around it and contain it's harmful energies. She experimented with computer models to work out how to create a dimensionally transcendental time and space machine that would be powered by this black hole without any nasty sideeffects.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Rani. **

**The Time Machine takes shape.**

_**Wasp Industries work in genetic manipulation has discovered many fascinating things, most notably the cure to HIV, seismology detectors which accurately predict volcanic eruptions and earthquakes, saving millions of lives, and the development of creating replacement bodyparts - I.E hearts, livers, lungs, and various other tissues. The medical division, unlike those of various companies, isn't geared to war. In fact the companies under the Wasp banner do not create weapons, which is a surprising move. It makes people wonder why all the directors working for Miss Ursula Potter are following her strides for world peace when there is a fortune to be made in genetic warfare.**_

**- an Extract from Forbes magazine, Wasp Industries. **

Ursula's time machine took at least 5 years of work and research to make into a reality, and most if not all of her work was carried out in the lab. Wasp industries was a multinational organisation, and because of the amount of work Wasp did, the governments left the company, or comanies, strictly alone. On the outside it was because Ursula had promised them access to her discoveries, but deep down it was because she'd chemically hypnotised them into doing what she wanted.

Ursula's companies had grown this way, using the carcases of dead companies whose work had floundered, but since Ursula was a scientific genius she knew that if someone took anything from her company, then she would have to step in. In every country, she personally met with the heads of government, and the strong always lead the weak. She hypnotised them there and then, and they allowed her to set up her factories, employing thousands of people. They had no choice. Ursula knew that no one got successful by being honest, she just took it one or two steps further. Through hypnosis, Ursula had also, rather cheekily, imposed a sort of world peace. Since all her facilities included people, who were renowned minds from various fields of science and engineering, there was no need for war. But she had to be discreet. Ursula had no intention of ruling the Earth, but if she did it would be through an iron fist.

With thousands of scientific research centres on Earth, Ursula had also had a hand in designing, successfully, without any industrial espionage since her security systems possessed a telepathic reader that pinpointed spies and sabatoers, space stations and a Moon research laboratory complex. In space, Wasp industries had also opened the doors to commerical space travel. All that was needed was to travel into deeper space, but Ursula was willing to wait. In space, most work undertaken was done to help find cures to diseases, new vaccines. Meteor craters were also studied, the bacteria cultivated there allowed cures for thousands of illnesses. Ursula's industries were clean, and they passed every security and health check known to Man.

Since Ursula was always, always on top of everything that occurred in her buildings, again thanks to the telepathic web, and hypnotised agents who in turn spied on those that were proven to be industrial spies from rival companies, the agents she employed were usually heads of department who were told about them and kept an eye on them, she could just work on her own projects without anyone bothering her.

Another matter for concern was Samantha Granger.

Ursula had known for a while a spy was close to her, and she'd thought it was Samantha for a while. If it was someone within the government, her agents in the CIA, NSA, NASA, and the US senate, even the president himself would've informed her. She wasn't worried, many times in the last few years many had tried to find out what she was up to in her building and in her labs at home.

Dumbledore was a different matter. Ursula had found out about him when she was curious about Samantha. Hypnotising her, questioning her and finding out about her family and what had happened...the news her parents were still alive, and fawning over a boy who was as old as her pissed her off no end. Dumbledore was someone Ursula couldn't penetrate, and much of her work went into studying the zero point energy, that " witches and wizards" a laughable concept, possessed. Luckily she had a test subject.

The work had created satelites and a monitoring station on the moon - Wasp Industries had successfully cleared up the mess left behind by space junk, and they put in satellites with millions of uses, but one of them was the detection of "magic." Ursula was fascinated by the magical world, but she wasn't interested in why her parents had abandoned her. The reasons were clear, and she wasn't going to waste time fucking around feeling sorry for herself, what did intrigue her was why Dumbledore and her family were taking an interest in her right now, and why they couldn't simply knock on her door, and see her for themselves. Maybe it was a sideeffect of living in the magical world, people lost their common sense.

Ursula created another three Time Brains. The four Brains had different uses; the first was to gather knowledge from various corners of the universe, and was linked to a tiny wormhole generator to make starmaps of various corners of existence, probing them to study their technologies for making more profits. The second was to study her own past, and the magical world. Ursula wanted to confront them on her own terms, but there was no way of knowing what she might expect. The brain was also programmed to " think " of ways of neutralising magic, and defend her against it. In over a day since this particular brains's activation, Ursula discovered that the magical world had abandoned her because her brother, her twin, was thought to the the Boy who lived, a kid who lived through a killing curse. After seeing the temporal image of the wizard responsible - Ursula had to laugh at the name he'd dreamt up for himself - Lord Voldemort? Please. - Ursula hadn't been surprised to discover that it was her that was the victim. It was a logical deduction, and it did make a sort of sense. What didn't make sense was why she wasn't with her rightful family, and why she'd grown up in an orphanage, dumped there like old rubbish. What had happened?

What did surprise her was the light that was ripped from her own body, her magic. So, that Halloween was more costly than she'd thought, but she didn't miss her magic. There was not much point, her not missing something she'd never possessed in her life, but she couldn't help but feel it had something to do with why she wasn't living with her family in Britain. She was right. According to the record, the magical world found out - well, Dumbledore did, that she no longer had any magic, and had her parents send her away to dote on her brother, who bore a single scar. Ursula went through the memory more than once, disgusted. These were her parents, and given time they might have adapted to the fact their child wasn't magical. Instead they'd listened to a man who obviously had a big nose and couldn't resist sticking it into other peoples businesses. Ursula's contempt for the magical world soared.

The Third Time brain was designed to peer through into different realities after she'd discovered how. From these realities, she combined Time brains one and two, and siphoned off knowledge of various tech from different realities, but also what happened to her herself in various realities. From the realities, she found that in some she was a boy, who was orphaned that night, and she was sent to live with abusive relatives, and her magic had been preserved. In all that kind of reality, one or two things happened, and they mostly happened after their fifth year at Hogwarts - it was clear that in most realities, her intellect hadn't survived over the multiverse until it was too late - and in thoswe realities, her alternate selves either trusted Dumbledore or hated him. Those that trusted Dumbledore put up with near constant betrayals from the " light side " , most of them from her own friends. The number of realities where her alternate selves were placed in prison...

In all those realities, her alternate selves had fortunately grown brains, breaking off ties, and administered near fatal revenges on the stupid and incompetant magical world. Those that did, foolishly, forgive and forget, ended up regretting it sooner or later, but again Ursula couldn't find it in her heart to care. If you forgive and forget, then you become a stupid fucking doormat, not worth living. She was also disgusted with how those versions of herself trusted Dumbledore to the point where anything spewed from the old fuckers mouth was considered gospel. If it had been her, Ursula would've ripped out Dumbledore's eyes and force fed them down his throat. Another cause for concern was Dumbledore's phoenix, a being made up of pure zero point energy, but she was working out ways of unravelling the atomic structure of the substance, killing the beings stone dead. Ursula would've enjoyed studying the creature in a cage under laboratory conditions, but if she did meet Dumbledore then she would take no chances with him.

The realities where she grew up with her parents, and one of her siblings was thought to be the child who lived...sickened her no end. Parents were supposed to nurture their children, but it seemed that if a child of one family was destined to do something, then any other child was looked down upon, or abused.

The third Time brain was designed also to discover what all these versions of herself had in common. A power that this Lord Voldemort lacked, but Ursula wondered what she had that Voldemort didn't.

She made a list; Common sense. She didn't take chances. She owned a multitrillion dollar conglomerate that almost ruled the world, meaning she wasn't as violent as he was, although her capacity for violence was unknown in any other human. She hated magic, unlike Voldemort who clearly believed in a form of racial cleansing. She had technology on her side, and she was rapidly working up ways to purge magic if she thought it necessary.

With that thought, Ursula turned her attention to a door on one side of the room. It was locked, and she herself knew what was inside it.

* * *

The Final solution.

Ursula didn't like the idea of genocide, but when she started her travels, she wanted to be aware if the magical world would be a threat. If it was, then she would want to be prepared. She wasn't finished yet, but she was getting ready.

* * *

Back to the list, she was interested in temporal mechanics.

The final Time brain was designed to work out means of using organic technology in the construction of time travel technology.

* * *

The first thing Ursula did was study the higher dimensions, and she found that by creating wormholes in those same dimensions, and linking them with a black hole on either end, the same black hole and pumping the same level of energy inside the wormhole, it would be rendered timeless. It was control that made her want to create the wormhole in the first place. Created from the beginning of the Big Bang, and sent to the end of the physical universe, and bordering on the mulitverse, the wormhole was basically a time corridor, or vortex that spanned all of time. Since space and distance had no meaning to the higher dimensions, space travel was no boundary to the vortex, and with the same black hole powering both ends of the vortex, there was no shortage of energy, temporal or potential.

The wormhole was an idea she'd gained from reading Issac Asimov's The End of Eternity, where the Eternals, a group of humans who lived outside normal space / time, used a time tunnel to travel through the aeons. It had taken Ursula a while to work out the finer details, but she'd managed it.

The Time machine idea was simple. A machine that would exist outside normal space / time, and dematerialise in one location, rematerialising in another in a new location, both spatial and temporal. The creation of the wormhole came about thanks to the original time watch, and the time travellers book, but the actual work took about at least two years. Quite an achievement.

The next three years were spent making models - both on computer and physical - and sending them into the vortex. This was done to test the temporal and spatial dimensions, using the black hole reactor which was in her lab at home, as a power and fuel source.

With each machine, and new design, Ursula's time machine took shape.

The machine took around 5 years to create. Created inside a pocket universe, linked to the vortex, and linked to the real world, the Time ship Ursula had created was protected inside a biological sphere, and contained a structure made from a living metal, only its properties were incredibly potent. The atoms were made up of contours of pure space / time, rendering it completely indestructible, and possessed warp engines for conventional space travel. Beneath the structure was the Nexus, the portal that was fixed to the vortex, and gathered the power source that existed throughout time and space.

Ursula went into the lab, a bottle of champagne in her hand. The time machine was sitting in a cradle. It resembled a featureless box with a doorway entrance leading inside. She'd given it a name.

TARDIS.

Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.

She'd also given it a brain based on her own, and she'd already imprinted herself on the new ship.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Rani. **

Into the Wizarding World.

Lily Potter sighed as she slaved over the mashed potatoes, hating the fact she was a glorified housewife, which had never been the future she'd imagined for herself, but the magical world was like that. There were so many loopholes and traps for the unsuspecting and the unwary, as Lily was in that regard, and there was no realistic way out for her, unless she committed suicide. Considering her actions for the last decade or so, that was understandable. Never, in all her life, would Lily Evans have imagined herself to abandon a child, on the word of an old man who couldn't resist poking his long nose in peoples lives, but Lily Potter had, without question. Now she was wishing she could go back in time and stop herself from making that mistake. But she couldn't. The war had taken its toll on her and her family. The revelation that Ursula, her daughter, the one she and her husband, James, had given up for adoption all those years ago, was the real child Voldemort had targeted, had been a bombshell on their lives.

It didn't help that Dumbledore's statement was that he'd made a simple mistake, considering the girl didn't possess a drop of magic in her veins after the attack. Lily recalled only too well how shocked and horrified she'd been when the announcement had been made. Ursula had been the more powerful of the twins when they'd been born, and Dumbledore had never truly bothered hypothesising why it had happened. Ursula had never hidden her dislike of the man when she'd been an infant. Whenever the man invited himself round to their place to visit them - taking an unhealthy interest in both children and worrying Lily because it struck her as creepy and unnecessary - Ursula would try and get away from him, like he was something disgusting she was trying to escape from.

Dumbledore's latest announcement on the subject hadn't been wanted by the Potters, it hadn't helped. Since that night, the Potters had been inundated with letters asking why the hell they'd listened to Dumbledore in the first place, and Lily herself wondered why she herself had gone along with the plan in the first place. She was the girl's mother, for Christ's sake!

Lily looked around the cottage they were staying in. The cottage belonged to the Potter family, and was one of the most secure places in the world, that was why the Order were using it against Voldemort. The Order had been remobilised, but Lily didn't think the rapidity would help. Most of the old guard were ancient, letting their skills run down into laziness and lethargy. Dumbledore's aims weren't to try and fight Voldemort and the death eaters, it was to spy on her daughter, who was running a worldwide industrial organisation! Lily was stunned by that, especially of the picture of her. Ursula had certainly grown up. She resembled her mother, except her face was colder, harder, more impassive. Her eyes, glittering emeralds, were her primary and most outstanding feature, but even they betrayed no emotion. The image, mirrorlike, was a horrifying revelation that it was probably Lily and James's fault that Ursula had turned out like that.

" Hello, Mother," A cold voice spoke from behind her, and made Lily jump.

Turning slowly, Lily only caught a glimpse of ice cold emeralds and dark hair when she felt a jolt of what felt like electricity go through her body...

* * *

" Wakey, wakey."

Lily woke up, and she found herself lying on the ground of the drawing room. Usually there were couches arranged in a circle around the TV, but the furniture had been moved, pushed aside against the walls. Lily tried to move, but she found that her hands were bound. As she struggled, she felt something against her throat. Lily's eyes widened when she realised there was something like a noose around her neck, but fortunately it wasn't tightened so she couldn't breath.

Lily's attention had been riveted to the fact she was bound that she didn't notice the figure in the room with her, but when she heard footsteps approach her, her eyes widened.

Towering over her, wearing black trousers, a white shirt and a black jacket, her long hair in a ponytail emphasising her oval shaped face, was her daughter, Ursula. Lily's first thoughts were joy, joy at seeing her daughter, then fear when she remembered she was tied up like a turkey.

" Ursula, let me go." She ordered, trying hard not to let her fear show. Ursula regarded her coldly, Lily shivered. Her daughter resembled her so much, but looking at Ursula was like looking into a mirror where the opposite of her personality was shown. Her eyes were glints of shining ice.

" Why would I do that?" Ursula said, her musical voice harsh and cold.

Lily gulped, the noose was tightened around her throat. Ursula walked over to her, breathing into her face. " Let me tell you how it's going to be," she hissed. " I ask the questions, and if you try anything, I'll shoot you in the leg, or I'll electrocute you, either's good in my world." To prove her point, she pulled out a handgun. She held up the magazine in front of Lily before slotting it with a professionalism that made Lily swallow.

" I'm your mother," Lily said desperately, hoping to get through to her.

" I know. Lily Potter, formely Lily Evans, daughter of Marie and Thomas Evans, sister to Petunia, who went and married the managing director of Grunnings, a company I bought and fired the bastard, he wasn't happy about that." Ursual smiled maliciously, then her face became deadpan when Lily looked at her in astonishment. " Why would you do that?" Lily asked. She knew that if Petunia found out her daughter had bought the company her useless lump of a husband got himself fired by her, she'd hit the roof, and their relationship was non existent.

" One, I was sick to death of him and his bigotry. I infiltrated the company, or didn't Sam Granger bother to tell you about my methods? Don't look at me like that, mother," Ursula spat. " Did you really think your pathetic little spy wouldn't be noticed, did you truly think I'm that naive? My technology's the most sought after on Earth. I've got to handle the spies and sabatoers. I watch everything that goes on, a termite couldn't get inside my facilities without my knowledge."

Ursula sat down, her eyes partially closed as she clasped her hands together, almost in prayer. " What disappoints me is how easy you people make it to find out about you? Yes, I know everything about the magical world. If I'm going to exterminate you, I'll need to know everything."

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd had doubts about the wisdom about spying on Ursuala's business to find out what she was doing without actually bothering to go in and talk to her, now her daughter had found out and she apparently knew more about the magical world than they did about her. What frightened Lily was the matter of fact way she'd said she was going to exterminate them.

Lily licked her dry lips, " Why would you want to exterminate us?"

Ursula wasn't interested in going through her plans, she'd deliberately let out a piece of information to smoke her enemies out, and Lily Potter would make an excellent messenger. She reached out to a little black box, and pressed something. Lily arched her back in pain, wincing slightly as the electricity went through her body. When Ursula let her go, Lily gasped.

" Remember my rules," Ursula snapped, " if you answer my questions properly, then I let you go, and if you don't," she shrugged. " I'll shoot you, and don't think I'll care. I've no feelings, for you, or for anyone. I'm a high functioning sociopath. Now, question number one; what made you so arrogant to decide that spying on me was the best course of action?"

When Lily didn't answer right away, Ursula's hand went to her taser. " I won't ask again."

Lily was frightened, she'd tried to apparate out, the wards of the cottage allowed her to as a member of the Potter family, but it felt as if her magic wasn't working. The electric shock had been painful for her, and she wasn't keen on letting it happen again.

" We were desperate," Lily said quickly before her uncaring daughter pressed the button to electrocute her. " We-we'd only just found that your brother wasn't the boy who lived. We needed to know more about you before Voldemort, the dark lord who tried to kill you, came after you."

" Go on,"

Lily started babbling, hoping that an order member, anyone would get home quickly to save her. What Lily didn't realise was that the dampening field was purely dimensional. They were inside a pocket dimension. " We found out that Samantha Granger worked for you, from her cousin Hermione, and through her we managed to get her to spy on you. Ursula, please listen to me, I didn't want this, but I was powerless to stop it."

Ursula's eyes were icy and blank as she haughtily stared at her mother. " How did you get Samantha Granger to spy on me? Don't brush me around, I'm good with telling when someone's lying."

Lily had hoped never to think about the means ever again. " We blackmailed her," she admitted. " we told her that her cousin could easily be expelled for some reason, and she would be told Samantha was to blame."

Ursula nodded in understanding, it made sense. " Creating a rift in the family," she shook her head in awe, a smirk on her face, " and you people call yourselves the Light side. Blackmail, espionage, which I do understand the need for, and the topping," for the first time she smiled, a crooked and ugly smirk. " You abandon your own children when they don't fill in criteria, or even when some stupid old man decides to throw a child away. Tell me, in all these years, did you never once think you'd made a fatal mistake? Because let me tell you, by the time I'm finished, you people will wish you'd never, ever given rise to thugs like Lord Voldemort. Take this message to Dumbledore, I'm going to kill him. Then I will kill you, then father, then Darren, then I'm going to kill Voldemort and his thugs, at the same time, then I'll kill the innocents. Hopefully the survivors will take that as an omen, and grow up and stop creating saviors and dark lords. Tell them that when you wake up."

Ursula threw a small capsule at her mothers face. It landed on the floor, and a blast of green smoke exploded into her face...

* * *

Lily woke up to her husband shaking her. " Lily," James was saying panicking. He and the order had returned to headquarters, and they'd found his wife tied up by her neck and her feet and hands bound. " Lily, Lily wake up."

Lily peered at him blearily, mumbling, " James? James, Ursula was here."

James was horrified, " Ursula did this?"

" She knows, she knows everything about the magical world." She looked past her husband, and glared at Dumbledore, who was standing right behind.

" I hope your happy Albus, with your little games of spies and abandonment. We've pushed her, and now she's going to kill us all!"

Dumbledore didn't like that, and in typical fashion he tried to downplay what Lily was saying to them. " Now, Lily, I'm sure your exaggerating..."

By now Lily had recovered from the effects of the gas, and was furious. " Exaggerating? My daughter turned up, held me prisoner and electrocuted me. She knows about us spying on her, Albus. You cannot ignore that. She's already threaten to exterminate a lot of people in our world, and all you do is stand there looking wise, but in truth you've honestly got no control over her. She means it, she already knows about us. She even said she fired my brother in law when she took over his company."

* * *

Ursula's TARDIS was a monument to her genius, and she'd only been used it for the last few weeks. In that time she'd travelled backwards through time and space. The console room was black and silver, the console was round with a cylindrical glass column in the centre, pulsing blue light. All around the room were couches and bookshelves. There were also pieces of technology, and a table with complex chemistry experiments, and more sinister were the human head in a jaw, twitching slightly, eyes slightless, twitching through electricity.

Then there were the dinosaurs suspended in a glutinous liquid, but Ursula was smiling, thinking to herself " Phase one."


	7. Chapter 7

The Rani.

The Whirlwind.

Albus Dumbledore rubbed his eyes tiredly in the candlelit gloom of his office, his eyes sore from reading the incredibly neat, and annoying, script in the hand of Percy Weasley, the most pompous fool that made Fudge himself look like a choirboy, and Dumbledore wondered why, aside from placating Molly Weasley's loud mouth, he'd made the arrogant little twerp into the Head boy when he was clearly not suited for the job. Fudge wanted to meet him, and Dumbledore often wondered why on earth he bothered with the incompetant little twit. It wasn't as though he was helping the war effort, taking bribes from Death eaters. Fudge lived in a fantasy world where the real world had no place, where everyone adored him as a minister. The sad fact was everyone saw the ministry as it was, especially now during the wartime, and Fudge was cutting the costs to the aurors meaning there weren't enough fighters, and more death eaters. At one point Fudge may've done a more or less decent job as a minister in peacetime, but in the time they were in he was a blundering fool, his staff were no better, and they were constantly drawing money that should be diverted to the war effort into pointless and stupidly insane galas. Digustedly, Dumbledore threw the offending letter away, his mind, tired as it was, trying to formulate a way to get the little parasite off his back so then he could turn his attention to more important matters.

Dumbledore sighed as he realised Fudge was, once again, going to make another political jab at him for not being able to fight the war properly, and in a sense Dumbledore could well understand and appreciate that, seeing as how he'd made a monumental mistake years ago when Voldemort attacked the Potters, but Fudge kept poking and prodding him, and Dumbledore was starting to lose his patience with the man. Fudge seemed to think politics was the answer to everything, even war. Politics wasn't going to bring Ursula Potter into the war, was it? Politics wasn't going to destroy Lord Voldemort and his band of animals, was it? Dumbledore had decided his policy of forgiveness was no longer going to work, but he was so set in his ways it was too difficult for him to manage it. Dumbledore sighed, and this time put his head in his hands, closing his eyes as he did.

He could feel his considerable years on top of his shoulders, and no amount of magic could stop the aging process of wizards, and it didn't help matters he was a very old wizard who was fighting a war with a violent enemy. Every one had their limits, and Dumbledore was finding those limits coming closer and closer, and he was sure that he'd long passed the point where he shouldn't duel long ago. He knew that he was no longer as agile as he'd used to be, which was why he limited his presence on the frontlines, although when he did go it was always when he had taken mild strengthening draughts. Dumbledore grimaced, there was a time when he'd had a near unbeatable magical strength, and scum like Lucius Malfoy - how he'd wished he'd pushed for the dementors kiss for that one, it would save him from the grief the slippery bastard put him and his light side allies through - how he hated getting old, and the recent problems didn't help matters, in fact it made the old wizard wish he could just retire there and then, the problems were so disturbing. It had been a week since Lily Potter had been attacked by Ursula Potter, and in that time Dumbledore had been trying to convince himself, another problem with getting old, that she wasn't the violent monster she was starting to appear as, but it did no use.

Lily Potter had been found unconscious with a noose around her neck, her hands and feet bound, and those were not good signs. The only consolation was that Ursula hadn't hurt her, even when she had her mother in her power. The worst of it was the knowledge Ursula knew about him and the Order spying on her and her businesses. Clearly she was paranoid enough to want to know everything about her company, and who was working for her. From a business perspective it made a lot of good sense, especially in an industry. Dumbledore had been hoping to use the knowledge that Ursula had built a technology company from nothing to think out a plan to persuade her to return to the magical world. He was sure that she was a witch, that her powers were untrained, but there had been no sign of her in the Hogwarts roster for students due to attend the school. That mystified Dumbledore, and he recalled too vividly that Ursula's magic had been incredibly low when it had been the highest of the twins when he'd tested them when they were infants. What had happened?

There were a number of questions about the incident that didn't make sense to Dumbledore. He wasn't sure if any of the Order had picked them up yet. How did Ursula know where the Potter cottage was, and how did she find a way of getting through the wards? Dumbledore knew the Potters had been careful with how they laid down those wards, and he knew getting through them wasn't an easy feat. After Voldemort's attack, they had been more cautious, and they'd carefully improved upon the wards to a point where Dumbledore himself would need to work hard what they were.

Dumbledore sighed wearily, cursing himself for so many things. Lily had been right about Samantha Granger, though Dumbledore himself couldn't see that his actions had harmed his cause. In his mind, Ursula shouldn't have known about the elder Granger.

Samantha Granger had never been taken with him, and his image, unlike her cousin, Hermione. Samantha and Hermione Granger had a lot in common, looks, brains and abilities, but Hermione believed wholeheartedly in authority figures, a laughable and very stupid thing, but useful in Dumbledore's eyes, since he could ask the girl to come into his office and he could do whatever he liked with her because in her narrow view of the world he was Albus Dumbledore, and if he asked her too have sex with him then she would do it. Samantha Granger had never liked or trusted him, and she had proven she'd been sorted into Ravenclaw for a good reason. It was thought that being in Ravenclaw meant you loved books, but Dumbledore knew that some Ravenclaws weren't just into reading, they were into observing other people. Luna Lovegood, strange as she was, was well into the background of the school to observe people, the way people treated her meant no one could see her observing and memorising others.

Samantha Granger was the same, and Dumbledore knew that those who observed in the school noticed a lot of things about him and others. Samantha Granger had noticed that the headmaster had pretty much cut off all ties to the running of the school. It was true enough.

When Dumbledore had become headmaster when Dippet retired, he'd stopped teaching so then he could focus on other matters, but that did not mean his eye on the students didn't probe into different corners of the castle.

Bringing Samantha Granger into the picture had been difficult, the girl surprised that Dumbledore had wanted to speak to her. They'd never before spoken to each other when Samantha had attended Hogwarts, so she was surprised she was being summoned to Dumbledore then. Dumbledore had started by putting Samantha at ease, asking her how she was, that sort of thing. Samantha had cut to the chase, Dumbledore had wanted to see her and not have a mundane conversation with her.

Dumbledore remembered the meeting..

FLASHBACK.

Samantha Granger, dressed in neat muggle attire, sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk. She was nervous, she'd expected to see Dumbledore for some reason, and she had no idea she would be meeting the Potters. Samantha didn't know the family that well, but she was aware of the Boy Who lived legend.

Dumbledore smiled benevolently, his face in its usual grandfatherly mask. " Ah, Samantha. Welcome back to Hogwarts."

Sam quirked an eyebrow, " Headmaster."

" How are you, and how is your time in the muggle world going? I was saddened to hear you'd left the magical world when you graduated." Dumbledore asked, looking concerned.

" You're a bit late for concern, headmaster," Samantha retorted, clearly losing her patience. " If you'd truly been concerned about me, then you could've stoppped the pureblood bigots from making sure I was not hired when I started looking for work. I spent a year looking, but all I got was the same thing, ' you're a mudblood, we don't hire mudbloods.' My parents weren't happy, they'd spent a fortune ensuring my education, only to see it wasted. I had to move abroad to find work in the muggle world, and catch up with my education."

Dumbledore sighed, wishing he hadn't been so obtuse to bring the subject up. " I am sorry for that." He tried.

" Too late for apologies. Can you please get to the point of why I'm here?" Samantha asked, starting to get suspicious about why she was here. " I don't suppose you spend your time calling in Hogwarts students you and the magical world on the whole have let down by giving them an education, only to find that education's worthless."

" Hogwarts is the greatest magical school in the world," Dumbledore protested.

Samantha sighed. She was not in the mood to find out why Dumbledore wanted to find out how she was doing. If the Potters were not in the room then she wouldn't be suspicious. She nodded in their direction, " What are the Potters doing here?"

Dumbledore leant back in his throne like seat. " They are the reason you have been called." He sighed. " Are you aware that Darren Potter is not the boy who lived?"

The question was so startling, so unexpected, Samantha thought she was hearing things. Darren Potter, not the boy who lived? The magical world had waited for years for the boy wonder to arrive at Hogwarts, but the news was unbelievable. Samantha, from her cynical and muggle raised point of view, couldn't understand what was so special about the boy herself, and how he survived a curse that should mean certain death.

Dumbledore carried on. " The Potters had two children, a boy and a girl. The boy, naturally, is Darren, but the girl, Ursula, was left with an orphanage when it was decided that she would prove to be a liability."

Samantha turned a furious gaze to the Potters, who were looking like they were on the verge of breaking down. " You abandoned your child, for him?" She pointed at the old wizard. " Who are you to make that decision? Is this what you do to families as Leader of the Light," she sneered the word Light from her lips, " you make families abandon their children because they don't fulfill your idea of a savior?"

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed in anger. " I did what I thought was right."

" Abandoning a child, yeah I can see how that's right. But what does this have to do with me?" Then Samantha connected the dots, and her eyes widened. " Ursula? Ursula's the girl who lived?"

" Yes. It took us a while to find her. I read the muggle papers more than anyone, and I found this." Dumbledore handed her a paper. Samanatha recognised it, it was the opening of the Wasp Industries building three years before. Samanatha looked at Lily, then back at Ursula. The two were practically identical, except that Ursulas eyes were practically souless.

The penny dropped.

" You want me to spy on her, don't you?" Samantha looked at the Potters and Dumbledore in disgust. " You want me to spy on her when all you could do is talk to her like a civilised person."

Lily's tears were falling faster, and Samantha got the impression Mrs Potter didn't like this idea anymore than she herself did.

" Please, Samantha," Lily tried. " We need to know her."

" Then talk to her."

" We don't know how." James interjected, getting angry that this girl wasn't falling into line. " What're we supposed to do, knock on her door and say to her, oh sorry Ursula, we're your parents, the same parents who abandoned you because you weren't the girl who lived. Yes, that would go down a treat."

Samantha shook her head. " No, I wont do it."

" We'll pay you."

" No amount of money will make me betray her."

Dumbledore tried again, and he tried his hardest not to sound too desperate. If he sounded it then Samantha would just dig her heels in deeper.

" I will use my influence to help you find work in the magical world."

Samantha shook her head. " Your too late. I'm happy in the muggle world."

" Then I shall expell your cousin." Dumbledore announced, and Samantha was glad to see that she wasn't the only one to look uncomfortable with this. Lily and James were stunned Dumbledore would need to go that far.

Samantha tried to be confident. " You wouldn't?" She was sure it was a bluff.

Dumbledore picked up a hefty file, and Samanatha could see the name Hermione Granger stamped on it. The file looked like it could fill a couple of very thick textbooks. Her heart sank, he wasn't bluffing, but then she was sure that Dumbledore had simply taken the file cover and filled it with paper. Dumbledore didn't end there, as if reading her thoughts, he opened the file and handed some papers over to Samantha. She read them with increasing anger and heartache. She knew if Dumbledore expelled Hermione then the reason would get out. Her. She would be responsible, and her parents and Aunt Emma and Uncle Dan would make her life hell.

Samantha swallowed, " Ursula Potter is paranoid. She seems to know when spies and saboteurs are around. How am I supposed to spy on her?"

Pleased this arrogant girl was in his team at last, Dumbledore said to her. " No, you misunderstand. Your not going to rifle through her papers. We want you to keep an eye on her, and report back with Fawkes, my phoenix."

FLASHBACK ENDS.

Dumbledore knew that his plans had been rushed, but at the time he honestly had no idea what else he could've done. He glanced up at his phoenix, and was stunned. Fawkes looked like he was on the point of collapse, sawying almost drunkenly, his normally glossy scarlet and golden plummage looked faded and dull. Then Dumbledore became aware that there was something wrong with his magic. He couldn't feel it anymore. He felt, powerless, and his body, usually having magic circulating through him that he knew occured through his mastery with magic.

" Now, your phoenix succumbed to the effect of the dampening field faster than you did. I've been perfecting it for a while. Lily Potter didn't even notice the effects, but you, you seem to have been more aware of it than my useless mother." A female voice said from behind him, a shadowy form moving past him. Dumbledore was so weak he couldn't move as well as before, but he had the ability to glance up, and he saw the face of Ursula Potter. She looked like a colder version of Lily, and Dumbledore's heart clenched on the lack of soul or expression in the gaze of the girl.

" Ursula..."

She sneered at him. " Albus Dumbledore. Don't be so surprised, I've been watching you for ages." Arrogantly, the girl jumped into a chair opposite him.

" You'll die soon," she told him, and the blunt coldness frightened the old man. When he tried to speak she spoke over him, not even giving him a chance to say a word to her. " I've already told my mother, but I've been observing you long enough to realise that you like sitting in your own little world, so arrogant in believing that you can do whatever you want and whenever you want. I'm here to prove to you that I am a threat."

Whipping her hand into her belt, Dumbledore's eyes widened when he saw the snub nosed weapon in her hand. There was a flash of light, and part of the wall close to Dumbledore's head exploded into fragments of rock and plaster. Ursula smirked at him, and held up the weapon so then he got a good look at it. " A plasma cannon. With this I could put a hole in your torso, so big that your arms, legs and head are separated from the rest of your body."

Dumbledore gasped out, feeling his strength leak out of him. " Why?" He gurgled.

" Why not? You and my parents abandoned me, all because I can't do magic." When Dumbledore's eyes shot open, Ursula showed her surprise. " You mean you didn't know? I can't do magic, you're wasting your time."

Ursula let that sink in before she attacked Dumbledore before the old man could even blink. On reflex the old man tried to take out his wand, but she swatted the stick out his hand and threw him back into his seat so he was looking up at her as she loomed over him. Dumbledore watched in growing dread as Ursula Potter held something up and squirted a liquid into his face...

" Albus, Albus! Wake Up!"

Dumbledore groaned as he woke up, thinking and praying that what had happened had been nothing more than a hideous dream. When his eyes focused on Minerva's concerned face, and around the office he knew it had not been a dream. The room had been torn to shreds, the portraits had been incinerated, only the frames existed where the canvas was now burnt out holes. The instruments and the cabinet where he kept the pensieve had been wrecked and their debris were cluttered all over the floor. The worst of it was Fawkes. Dumbledore's horrified gaze rested on the Phoenix. The once beautfiul bird was a pile of ash, and a tiny and ugly creature was moaning on the perch table.


	8. Chapter 8

**My thanks to the reviewers who enjoy my story. **

The Hornet strikes.

The death eaters breaking into the Wasp Industries building had honestly no idea, or concept of what they were doing. In their eyes and limited view of the muggle world, they believed that the building was no match for their powers. They weren't alone, another group was breaking into Ursula Potter's home not far from where their group was. Two groups of death eaters, both ordered to carry out the same directives. Lord Voldemort had heard about Ursula Potter, and with some work, he'd found out where her H.Q was in San Francisco. Distance meant nothing to the Dark Lord, and he ignored a few details. 1. Ursula knew all about the death eaters, 2, she had already paid visits to the Order, she'd tortured her own mother, and Albus Dumbledore inside his own office in Hogwarts, and reduced his phoenix familiar to a pile of dust.

Voldemort had received all this from his spy in the Order, Severus Snape, and he ignored the pointed aspects of the reports. Voldemort believed he was dealing with a magical retard, a reject who enjoyed playing with muggle rubbish. The majority of the death eaters who'd heard the same report from Snape, however, weren't as complacent. Albus Dumbledore was a dangerous man, mild when calm, but in battle he was a menace who used his superior knowledge of magic, second to the dark lord, and they weren't as...enthusiastic about killing Ursula Potter, or capturing her, if she was capable of breaking past the near impenetrable wards of Hogwarts. How she'd done this seemingly impossible thing - even Lord Voldemort wouldn't have been able to do something like this without time and help - without help was a mystery to them, and the more intelligent death eaters, of which there was a stark few in the ranks of Voldemort's organisation since Voldemort was insecure and wanted to be the big brains himself, saw there were a number of flaws with the plan, but since questioning the Dark Lord was a death sentence in itself, no one said a word.

As the death eaters walked through the silent Wasp Industries building, they couldn't help but feel nervous as they walked down the corridors. They didn't know their way around, and as they entered office after office, many of them sneered at the muggle appliances, printers, phones, computers, each one of them wanting to smash them because they were unknowns to the pureblood witches and wizards.

At Ursula's home, however, the death eaters were not having that much luck breaking in. The fences and walls may've appeared easy, but in fact they were hard to break inside, no matter what they did, they couldn't unlock them, they couldn't even shatter the walls with reducto curses. They couldn't even apparate through, and they tried at least 4 times, but since wizardkind in itself was lazy they didn't bother any further beyond that figure. The death eaters looked at one another, and as one took out their wands. If they couldn't apparate in then they would simply blast the place to pieces.

The same thought had occured to their fellows in Wasp Industries. Since they had their wands at the time, this group of death eaters raised their wands, but before they could use them they vanished...

The death eaters outside Ursula's home were just preparing to unleash their combined spells. The idea was that the sheer power of their spells should be able to break down the walls. Since this was a muggle home then the first spells shouldn't have been shielded, and that was the reason this band of death eaters had had problems breaking inside the house in the first place.

Raising their wands, the lead death eater barked in a gravelly voice, " Ready on my mark! One...two...thr..." They vanished...

...only to end up in a cellar. The walls were close to them and made of a polished metal in a gunmetal grey-silvery colour. As the confused death eaters milled about, their leader yelled, " QUIET!" To which the echo shook the hearing of all the death eaters inside the room. One of the death eaters, a new recruit, suggested, " Why not blast our way out?"

As they were about to do that since it was easiest suggestion, a voice spoke out. A female voice, cold and haughty, said, " So this is the elite of magical Britain, eh? Can't break into my home, destroy my building, and yet when your inside a mirrored cell in my house you're best idea is to try and blast your way out. Well, I won't try to stop you. Do It!"

The whip like order was obeyed at once by a few of the death eaters, and ignoring their leaders orders, they shouted.

" Reducto!"

" Bombarda!"

A few even fired a few bludgeoning spells, but the end result was the same.

Nothing happened.

The voice laughed, high and mockingly. If they didn't know any better then they would've thought the Dark Lord himself had changed gender and started laughing.

" You see? Go for the best option, follow an order, and you are reduced to what you truly are, a bunch of morons without brains, without common sense! Did you not bother to take into account you couldn't teleport yourselves inside my home?" The voice became cold and mocking. " Did it never occur to your little brains that since I had knowledge of the magical world, that I wouldn't prepare for this? Please, your kind's easy to fight against, you just don't consider that my knowledge is greater than yours, and that those who apply themselves properly can do the same. Just because you think technology automatically means muggles are inferior doesn't mean its true, if used properly. Now you'll see how that power can be used. Give my regards to Voldemort, when he appears to you."

The walls glowed, and the death eaters jumped back as the strange light turned greenish yellow. Each of the death eaters felt a tingly sensation, and then their skin started to prickle, a sensation which became more and more intense and as the death eaters tried to shake the feeling out, they became aware of something else. They were disolving into dust, their bodies glowing green, the exact same tinge as the walls themselves, and they fell to the ground as the green light consumed them and turned them into ashes.

In the control room, Ursula Potter watched with morbid satisfaction as the death eaters turned into a massive pile of ash. Zero point energy was like any other form of energy, it could be molded. But Ursula had found a simple approach to the problem of how to deal with intruders, simply tell the zero point energy to convert every centimetre of the body into ash, and yet cancelling out the body at the same time. It was complicated, but it worked.

Ursula had no intention of wiping out everyone in the magical world, she just intended to kill enough people in order to make them grow up and not regard people that did not have their abilities of being dangerous.

Ursula's next target was Lord Voldemort. Breaking into Voldemort's HQ was simple; the TARDIS had been primed and programmed to take her there, and she activated the dampening field when her time machine materialised. When she stepped out, she could hear voices in what looked like the doors to a ballroom.

Taking out her cannon, Ursula destroyed the door. When she walked in she savoured the sight of these so called superior beings, and when the dust cleared and they noticed her they whipped out their wands, but they didn't discharge a spell curiously enough.

" A proper soldier doesn't wait, he fires. I order you, FIRE!"

One of the death eaters, a woman who looked like a rabid dog, cooed, " Wittle bitty Potty Potter, are yous wanting to die? What is that shit you're holding?" She asked in a more normal manner.

The shit was of course Ursula's plasma cannon. A burst of pure plasma energy was fired at the rabid one, and she became a pile of charred meat on the ground. The death eaters looked at the meat steaming on the ground in shock and horror, but they were too slow and too late in moving quick enough to fight back.

Ursula fired the plasma weapon again, and again and again at various death eaters, watching as they shared a similar fate. She also shot and killed a snake.

" So, Ursula Potter, we meet again." A cold high voice spoke from behind her.

Ursula turned and found herself looking at someone who'd looked as if he needed plastic surgery. " I have no memory of that meeting," she stated plainly.

Voldemort smirked evily and cruelly, clearly not realising that he was in no position to threaten her with anything. " No matter, I shall finish this. Avada Kedavra!" He shouted.

Nothing happened.

Voldemort looked down at his wand in amazement, he tried again. " Avada Kedavra."

Again, nothing happened.

Ursula smirked, " How does it feel, freak? To be hopeless, weak, powerless? Tell me, how does it feel?" She asked, moving towards him.

" Keep away from me."

A switchblade appeared in Ursula's hand, and she darted towards Voldemort, and slashed at the Dark Lord's face, making Voldemort squeal in agony, but not before she stabbed him deep in the thigh, then she punched him in the face. Voldemort fell to the ground, moaning in agony. " Answer my question, freak. How does it feel? Your magic has been dampened, you cannot generate it. I did that so then you would know, finally, what you were dealing with. You see, I'm not hopeless like you and that fool Dumbledore believe. I don't care how you and he view me. To me, you're both inferior. You swan around with power, but you've done nothing to truly earn it. I don't have magical powers, but that doesn't mean I'm not prepared. I've already killed the death eaters you foolishly sent. Come again, and we'll have another session like today."

Ursula held up her switchblade, and held it over Voldemort's eyes...

Dumbledore was still reeling from his encounter with Ursula Potter, and he was attending the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix with great reluctance, and just as they were about to get started, Snape barged in. The potions master looked terrible, like he'd just seen Voldemort take off his robes and put on a ballerina costume.

Dumbledore sighed, not in the mood for procastinating greetings at the moment, " Severus, we've just started. What do you have to report?"

" The Dark lord and the Inner circle have been attacked, by Potter." The surly potions master reported.

Everyone gasped, and Lily asked, " How?" There was a tremor of fear in her voice, and Dumbledore could not say he blamed her in the slightest after his own encounter. Dumbledore demanded the details, and was in no mood for dramatics.

" Severus..."

" She killed the Inner circle, dampened their magic and she used a knife to remove one of the Dark Lords eyes. But she beat the Dark lord up with her hands and feet before she ripped out his eyes."

Molly Weasley, one of the most opinionated members of the Order, nodded, " I knew it, the girls dark."

Dumbledore turned his face slowly to face Molly, neither in the mood for her or her opinion. There were times he wished she had never been inducted into the Order. She never contributed anything substantial to the cause, and her opinions and bullying ways got on Dumbledore's nervese.

" What do you suggest we do?"

Molly shrugged like it was obvious, " We capture her and turn her over to the Aurors."

His contempt for the Weasley matron was unhidden now. " Molly, how do we capture a girl who knows exactly where we are, that we've been spying on for months, able to appear through magical wards as easily as you walk through a doorway? Ursula Potter has already proven our wards are nothing to her, she has broken not just in the Potter cottage, but also in Hogwarts. She's using muggle technology, yes muggle technology," he added when he saw the looks on some of the faces of the Order, and Dumbledore frowned when he saw the level of contempt on those faces. This was what he hated putting up with magical people. The lack of knowledge of the muggle world was something Dumbledore despised, and he hated it when his own side shared the same prejudice as Voldemort and the death eaters. " She can dampen our magic, just like that." The old wizard clicked his fingers, then he turned to face Severus, " What's Voldemort doing about this?"

Severus grimaced, " The Dark Lord is edgy now. Not only did she get past his wards, she made him hopeless. The Dark Lord's a formidable opponent, but she was able to somehow deactivate his powers, leaving him as powerless as a muggle."

Dumbledore nodded, " Exactly as she did to me," he commented. " What else?"

" The Dark Lord had sent a team of death eaters to capture the girl from San Francisco, but she's told him they're dead."

Molly jumped to her feet, " See I told you, the girl's dark."

Dumbledore ran out of patience. In a voice of mighty power, he bellowed, " SIT DOWN!"

When the astonished Molly Weasley sat down, every one fell quiet. Dumbledore took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, " Arthur, please control your wife, because if you do not then I will, and I promise you I will not be as patient as you are. Severus, how soon will it be before you return to Voldemort?"

" He thinks I've gone to brew potions for him."

" Get down to it, and try and find out what he plans to do next. Ursula Potter's our number one priority from this moment on. I want to know why she's making these raids on us, and what she hopes to gain." Dumbledore again took a breath. " Lily, James, I think its time we pay her a visit."

Lily jumped up, though she was more restrained than Molly. " What? Dumbledore, she could've killed me."

Dumbledore nodded, " I have decided the best approach will be to meet her on her own ground."


	9. Chapter 9

**The meeting.**

* * *

Ursula's home impressed Dumbledore. It was both luxurious and yet spartanly efficient at the same time, unlike other monstrosities like the Malfoy manor that was designed to show the world how rich the sickening family was. This was was purely for living in, not lording it over on others.

It had taken Dumbledore days to set up this meeting, thanks to mailed letters and Fawkes. Dumbledore had learnt his lessons by not making direct contact with Ursula, but the attacks on himself, Lily and the frankly mysterious attack on Voldemort had made him see how vicious the young woman was. Concerned with his own personal safety and the safety of his own Order, Dumbledore had decided to give in to his own personal common sense.

Ursula had agreed for the meeting to take place, and it had surprised Dumbledore she was being so reasonable. Pressing the intercom button as was instructed, Dumbledore said, " Ursula Potter, its Albus Dumbledore and your parents. May we come in?"

It was possible that Ursula would and could cancel it at the last minute, and Dumbledore hoped she was in a reasonable mood. She was, or so it seemed. The gate clicked open and they were inside. Passing through the gardens of the manor, James looked around at the ornamental fountain and the trees and plants, it was all so carefully cared for that he saw that Ursula was very caring about nature.

The door was open with a note saying TAKE YOUR SHOES OFF. I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO CLEAR UP YOUR MESSES. PS. CLOSE THE DOOR.

After taking off their shoes, they followed the directions into the living room of the house where Ursula was sitting down with a laptop on her lap. Behind Ursula was a massive black curtain, and there was a high table with a glass terraneum standing on it, filled with sand or soil. Dumbledore put that aside when Ursula looked up, and regarded them cooly. That two of them had been beaten up by her wasn't noted on her expressionless face.

" Did you do as I instructed?" She asked, sitting up and looking at their feet. She nodded in satisfaction. " Did you close the front door?"

Lily nodded, " Yes, we did." She was nervous, the last time she had seen her daughter she had been beaten up. The fact wasn't registered on Ursula's face. " Let's get down to business. Why are you here?"

Dumbledore was as apprehensive as Lily was, but he hid it better. " We want you to return to the magical world, for your own safety so then we could protect you from the Death eaters. Lord Voldemort may've been beaten, but he won't be stopped for long. He will come after you."

" He's already sent death eaters to my home," Ursula replied, nodding in agreement, though it was the only time the pair of them would agree on something. " But I dealt with them. That's the second party of death eaters he's sent. The first time was to kill me, then I retaliated, then he sent the second group."

Dumbledore frowned. Severus had not told him about this.

" One thing puzzles me though," Ursula said breaking through Dumbledore's thoughts. " Why did you have Sam Granger spy on me when you could have arranged a meeting similar to this one in the first place? If you had then maybe all the incidents would not have occurred, or do you think spying on someone and making assumptions is a wise move?"

Dumbledore had been waiting for that particular question. Now he thought about it he could see the number of holes in the plan, but it was too late to change the past.

" You were left in the muggle world, Ursula. We, that is to say, I took the decision because I didn't want you to be a burden to your parents. After Voldemort attacked your family, I assumed Darren was the child attacked, and not you. I didn't make assumptions." Dumbledore knew he was lying there. Prior to Ursula discovering the existence of magical kind, he had thought that the girl would be easy to capture and a transplanted magical core could be implemented. But Ursula's violent attacks had called into question many things, the most important was how she found them so easily.

" But you were wrong, weren't you?" Ursula said, and Dumbledore shivered at the coldness of her voice. " Why didn't you wait for proof before making such a rash decision?"

Dumbledore sighed, " The war with Voldemort almost destroyed the magical world, Ursula. We were desperate for a beacon of hope, and Darren was that beacon until recently. When we realised our mistake-"

" You decided to spy on me, without once trying to contact me. Then, when I started to assault your kind, you decided to try out the diplomatic angle because you've realised I am a threat. I may not be magical, but don't you dare underestimate me." No one in the room missed the threat in Ursula's voice. She looked down at the laptop for a moment, considering.

" What do you wish to talk about?" she asked.

Dumbledore paused, considering the question. From what he'd heard and seen of the girl, she was violent, incredibly cunning, and she was somehow able to break inside the wards of Hogwarts, and Potter manor, and Voldemort's base. How she was able to even find them was a question, but Dumbledore knew he was walking on thin ice, they all were. He would have to move carefully and think carefully about his arguments.

" We want you to return with us to the magical world, for training against Voldemort, we can even find you a suitable magical core transplant in order to make you into a witch." Dumbledore added as an offer, suitably convinced the girl would jump at the chance. Her next words brought that myth crashing down. " What makes you think I even want to be like you?" She asked, looking straight into his face, fixing his eyes with her cold stare. Dumbledore shivered, wondering how any child could look like that, it was like she didn't even have a soul.

" Don't you want to be like us, a family?" James asked confused, wondering how any daughter of his could live without being a witch. James didn't take it into account, but Ursula had lived without magic for the best part of her life, and she had adapted muggle technology to work with magic and around magic. She was more than happy to live without it, but James, being a pureblooded wizard, was unable to grasp such a concept.

What Ursula said next in reply made James wish there was a hole for him to hide in, an unusal concept for a Gryffindor. " I've never had a family, not since you dumped me just because I couldn't wave a stupid stick in the air." Her voice was so cold it could give the artic a freeze. Suddenly she picked up a black box, and the curtain Dumbledore had found questionable drew back. Lily gasped and James's eyes almost popped out. Sitting, bound in a set of chains, was a Death Eater, but not one Dumbledore recognised. His face was slashed and there were massive bruises on his face. His eyes were wide with fear, and when he saw Dumbledore, he made pleading sounds, and he looked beggingly at the old man. Before the elderly wizard could do anything or say anything, Ursula's voice froze them all. " Allow me to introduce you to a friend of mine." She said, walking over to the terraneum, and picked up a pair of strong looking tongs. She opened the lid, and hovered the tongs over a mound of dirt. Lily wondered what she was doing, then she saw the mound move. Suddenly something repulsive leapt out of the mound, something with pincers.

It looked like a hideous cross between a wood louse and a scorpion. Roughly 30 centimetres in length, from pincers to tail, it appeared to be a mollusck, but not one Lily recognised from her younger years of reading about natural sciences. It was made up of overlapping dorsal plates of horny armour. Slitted red eyes, narrow and malevolent were hidden out of sight of the skull of the creature, whilst a pair of vicious looking pincers protuded from the maw. An angry noise, somewhere between a snarl and a hissing squeal emitted from the creature. Lily turned away, repulsed by the thing. James and Dumbledore were no different.

Ursula, on the other hand, was holding the tongs between the pincers, and she was holding them back with tremendous strength. Finally tired of the game of hold the pincers back, she let go keeping a hand on the tongs. " What do you think? I've seen them kill dozens of animals, in their natural habitat. Including humans." She added, seemingly as an afterthought.

Lily wondered how such a tiny thing could kill an animal, let alone a human, but mosquitos spread diseases, and rats had a powerful bit. Spiders were poisonous. Could the pincers be poisonous in some way.

Ursula's tongs flashed forward, gripping the creatures mid section, making it squeal in pain and rage. Holding it with a strong hand, Ursula reached for another, far small pair of tongs and a bowl. Using the tongs the same delicate way a dentist would remove a tooth, Ursula carried out a procedure that was more repulsive. Lily watched as her daughter used the tongs to pry back one of the armour plates, and she pulled something disgusting out of the terraneum, and when it came level with Lily's vision, the older woman realised with disgust it was a younger version of the creature. But what did Ursula want with it?

Dropping it into the bowl, Ursula used the tongs to keep the disgusting creature from slithering up the sides of the bowl and escape. " These...eels, as they are called, their young enter through the ears, and wrap themselves around the cerebral cortex." Looking up at her disgusted - Dumbledore and her parents - and frightened - the Death Eater - Ursula grinned, and her eyes glinted evily. " This has the effect of rendering the victim susceptible to suggestion." Her voice grew darker as she illustrated what happened next, using her tongs to make concentric circles, growing bigger with each turn. " Later as they...grow...follows madness," looking solemnly at the Death eater, who now beads of sweat dripping from his forehead, she added. " And death."

Ursula walked over to the Death eater, who struggled to get away, giving Dumbledore the moment to snap out of his stupor. " Ursula, don't!"

" Why shouldn't I? This thing tried to break into my home, he's the only one left. It doesn't matter to me if Voldemort kills him, but I will make him suffer first." Everyone shivered at the dark wrath in her voice. Picking up the eel in the bowl and holding it infront of the death eater, who struggled violently to get free. " No," Ursula chided, " you had your chance to answer my questions, but you didn't. Instead you tried to kill me. I'm not like them, I'm not forgiving." She sneered the word out. Using her free hand, Ursula gripped the Death eater, and dropped the eel into the ear.

Lily grabbed James in a fierce hug, and closed her eyes, trying to keep out the muffled screams of pain coming from the unfortunate man, but she knew that the Death eater deserved it deep down. Finally, the screaming ended, and Ursula took off the gag. " That's better," she said, her tone almost...caring. " Now, you will do as I tell you..."

**sorry its taken so long for me to update, but I've been working on other stories. **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Rani.**

**Assassination Attempt.**

* * *

The Death eater, Paul Derrick, walked through the Headquarters of the Dark Lord Voldemort, wearing full Death eater regalia though on this occasion so then his fellows could see the amount of pain he was in, Derrick dearly wished he wasn't, and the pain in his chest was growing more and more with every second. Derrick couldn't control his body; the eel was exerting incredible amounts of pressure on his cerebral cortex, not that the wizard would know what that was. For hundreds of years, magical research wasn't focused on the anatomy of humans, and only the skeleton, organs and basics of human anatomy were known. Like their muggle counterparts, wizards didn't know too much about human brains, but unlike muggles, who studied the brain regardless, wizards believed that if they could not get magic to solve a mystery, then it couldn't be solved.

Derrick found Voldemort inside the throne room, and the Death eater felt fear in his heart as he saw the countless Death eaters lying on the ground, groaning with pools of liquid ranging from saliva, to blood, and to vomit, on the ground. Some of the Death eaters were still, though whether they were dead, Derrick couldn't say.

Voldemort was in a fury, he had sent some of his best Death eater raiders to attack the home of Ursula Potter, and not one of them had returned to give them a report, or whether or not the girl had been disarmed and brought before him for a long overdue round of torture before he killed her.

In typical fashion, when the Dark Lord didn't get what he wanted, he lashed out irrationally.

And the Death eaters were the victims.

The round of torture Voldemort had brought to them this time was severe. Voldemort believed in generating fear, but the Death eaters that managed to hide whatever they thought during meetings thought the Dark Lord could find someone more meaningful than them to torture and kill, like a muggle, or a mudblood, but the Dark Lord didn't seem to grasp the fact he was killing his followers.

Derrick entered the room, dropping to the floor in front of Voldemort, who was surprised to see him, but the Dark lord recognised him anyway thanks to the Dark Mark. " My lord, I apologise for my lateness." Derrick said, bowing down before Voldemort.

" Derrick," the madman asked coldly, his red eyes narrowing in surprise and anger. " Where have you been? I ordered you to overpower Ursula Potter and bring her to me, instead you arrive later than the deadline specified. Where are the others?"

Derrick kept his head bowed down until the Dark Lord finished, no one in their right mind would ever question the Dark Lord when he was speaking, not if you wished to live to a ripe old age. He looked up into the red eyes, knowing the Dark lord was going to use legilimency on him to verify the truth, and Derrick hoped the memory he was trying to push into the forefront of his mind of that mad Potter bitch putting that thing into his head would be seen. Unfortunately, after telling him what to do, Potter had left the room with her parents and Dumbledore, leaving him there for a while before she returned and gave him instructions and planting what she called a fusion grenade into his chest. Derrick didn't know what a fusion grenade was, but he knew it couldn't be good.

The thing in his head was making the pushing of the memory hard for him though, and when he started speaking he genuinely believed what he was saying.

" We arrived at the bitch's home in America," Derrick reported. " We entered the house without the defence things attacking us, but when we got inside, these beams of light shone down on some of us, and we started going berserk and attacked one another. I was lucky, my lord, to escape."

" So you were able to breach her defences outside the house, but not on the inside?" Voldemort asked.

" Yes, my lord."

" Crucio!" Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand at Derrick, who took the curse, screaming as the curse took hold on him, but that wasn't the only reason he was screaming. The eel in his head squeezed tightly on his brain, and the pressure was unbearable. The curse lifted.

" That was for your failure," Voldemort said, putting his wand away, speaking as though he had never even used it on Derrick. " You were warned the girl was violent, and yet you could've prepared for it. I gave you and your force leader 3 days to plan and execute a foolproof plan to capture the girl, who isn't even magical, and yet she was able to outwit you. I am starting to rethink my idea to simply capture her with Death eater raids," Voldemort said thoughtfully.

Derrick gasped in agony as he tried to move after the curse, but his arms and legs felt like rubber. That was when the eel exerted more pressure on his cerebral cortex as the programming came on. Derrick staggered to his feet, and tore off his robes, revealing a blue light in his chest under a hideous scar under his skin, where a lump now existed. He took off his mask. " I have a message for you, from Ursula Potter, my lord. She says ' die, you motherfucker."

There was a flash of light, as the bomb exploded...

* * *

Outside, the village of Little Hangleton, the people went about their normal routine around the village, trying hard to avoid looking at Riddle manor. The house had always had a history, and in recent times since the disappearance of the gardener who had been thought to have murdered the senior Riddles, but recently there had been...lights, strange, unexplained lights which were clearly not electrical, were sometimes seen from the windows of the manor, but no one could go towards the manor because those that tried, sometimes kids on a dare, would turn back with a dazed look on their faces.

The manor wasn't the only scary thing in the village; there had been rumours of a massive snake, slithering around the hill the manor rested on, or in the village itself, but no one had confirmed it, but the sounds in the night...of a hissing sound, and the sound of an enormous mass hauling itself through the village often waking people up, and scaring the living daylights out Of them, but whenever someone got out of bed to investigate, the sound had gone and there was nothing to be seen in the darkness.

Riddle manor was out of bounds, and none in the village was going to dispute it. Not even the most daring of the kids in the village was willing to go near the place, out of fear.

They would remember this day.

As the villagers went around their business, they heard a rumbling sound coming from the hill. There was a colossal explosion. Automatically, the adults ducked to avoid more explosions coming from the house, dragging their screaming children down with them. They needn't have worried, the explosion was too localised for that, and the only things damaged were the things close by Riddle manor. When the explosion and the flash of bright, white, blinding light finally subsided, there was nothing left of Riddle manor except as a huge pit in the ground.

When investigators searched through the wreckage, they found the very bottom of the foundations still in the ground, but the rest of the foundations were completely gone, destroyed in the explosion. There was little of the manor left, there were scant few pieces of rubble, a few gloops of superheated glass, melted and solidified into chunks that resembled diamond.

There, the villages finally got confirmation of a snake; parts of a massive Indian python snake, the head, the tail, a piece of the body with charred remains of the skeleton were littered around the place. There were human bodies as well, something the villagers found hard to believe, since they had never seen anyone enter the manor, and since the manor was grounds for stories and tales of mystery since the deaths of the Riddle family. The human bodies, there was nothing to identify them, and when the coroners sent away checks for dental records, they came up with nothing. None of them had cavities in their teeth, no caps, nothing to identify them.

There were also charred sticks, with strange substances that the villagers who'd first investigated the explosion reported smouldering. The sticks were made of wood, and although that wasn't strange, the fact there were so many of them and the fact they were hollow with strange and unidentifiable materials inside them raised more questions than answers.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Rani**

**The Order finally meets Ursula.**

The bottle of Firewhiskey on James' desk in Potter manor was half full, but after the night wore on it was likely to take a pounding. Dumbledore watched as both Lily and James took long gulps of the fiery alcohol to steady their nerves, and probably get drunk. Dumbledore was only just beginning to see the possibility that Ursula Potter wasn't the savior he and the others in the magical world were hoping for. The memory of her using those tongs to remove that - that creature, and then dropping it into the ear of the Death eater to control his mind...no one of light side mentality would ever do such a thing.

Dumbledore had long since held an aversion to death and murder since the death of his little sister Arianna, that was why he and the German Ministry of Magic had imprisoned Grindelwald for so many years. Forgiveness was a practice Dumbledore had long since advocated, but now he wished he had been a lot more harsher with the Death eaters than he had when Ursula had banished Voldemort as a baby. If he had then Voldemort would still be gathering his forces to prepare for the war, but Dumbledore had had matters to attend to, like cleaning up the mess left behind by Voldemort, the trials of the numerous Death eaters, not that his opinion carried any weight since they all cried they had been placed under the imperious curse, and fools like Bagnold had simply slapped them on their collective wrists and sent them on their way, much to Dumbledore's bitterness, but the elderly wizard had been concentrating on other matters, so his contribution with the trials was limited, though he had approved wholeheartedly with Crouch senior's approach to the problem, though it didn't last as long as Dumbledore may have wanted.

Sometimes Dumbledore loathed the responsibilities he had even though he had chosen to hold them.

Lily was shaking. " That thing...she put it in his ear." Her hand shook as she took a long draw of firewhiskey from her glass, not that Dumbledore could blame her, he felt the same way only he was using his occlumency to keep out the ghastly images.

James had to breath deeply before he spoke. " What do we do now Albus, we've tried everything to speak to her?"

Dumbledore sighed. He knew how much the Potters wanted their only daughter back, but it was clear now the hope was remote. Ursula simply refused to have anything to do with the Potters. Normally squibs and muggles were powerless against magic, but the same could not be said for Ursula, who used technology to stop magic from harming her, and since Dumbledore and Voldemort knew so little about muggle technology though both were aware of it, they could do little to get to Ursula.

He decided to be as honest as he could with James and Lily, they deserved that much at least. " I'll be frank, James, I don't think we can get to Ursula. I don't mean give up on her," he added holding up his hand to stop the protests. " She has already proven she can fight us without magic, rendering us powerless, as Voldemort, myself, and Lily can attest to. She's also incredibly apathetic towards life, that Death eater she used proves that."

" What can we do?" Lily asked.

Dumnbledore sighed again. " Our only consolation was when she brought us back into the lounge, and the Death eater was gone. She did say she would be in touch, though when we least expect it. She also stated clearly not to come anywhere near her home, or intrude on her privacy and if we did, then as she says the innocents will pay the price."

James shook his head. " I didn't like the sound of that. Could she mean Hogwarts students?"

Dumbledore's eyes grew darker, and his voice, aged as it was, frightened both Lily and James. " If she did, then she will regret it." Dumbledore's tone became lighter, though it kept his seriousness. " Tomorrow, we're going to have an Order meeting, to discuss what has been happening with Ursula, and we can use the night to rest and think a little of what we found in San Francisco."

* * *

Normally James was overwhelmed with his wifes beauty when she got into their bed at night, but both Potters were in too sour a mood to even dwell on each other. Lily wrapped her husband in her arms, as if she were cold, but James knew she wasn't, and it angered him that Ursula would even think of assaulting his wife, and then not bat an eyelid when she'd dropped that parasite down in the Death eaters ear.

James believed, unlike Dumbledore, that the Death eaters could not be redeemed, but he did believe Ursula's techniques were unnecessarily excessive.

Lily couldn't stop herself from shaking, and James was rising to the occasion of keeping her mind off the parasitic nightmare her daughter had dropped in the Death eaters ear. Ursula's lack of emotion also scared Lily, she couldn't believe that anyone could be so cold, so callous. Even Voldemort, who was probably the cruellest man Lily knew after Adolf Hitler, had more emotion than Ursula did. His death eaters were animals, and their cruellty was savage compared to the calculating evil of Voldemort.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore couldn't sleep either, though his body ached for sleep. That was the problem with international travel, it scrambled up the body clock, besides his mind was racing too fast to sleep. He was thinking of the hell he and the Potters were going through with Ursula. The girl, no woman, had no scruples with life, and her ability to simply turn magic off frightened him beyond belief. Dumbledore shivered in fear as he thought about how the woman had broken into Hogwarts so easily, yes that was a question but unfortunately he doubted very much she would answer the question.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was in agony.

A mere second before the bomb had exploded, he had prepared to break through the wards of his HQ, but it had been a near thing when the flash of light and superheated energy ripped through the manor of his family, killing his followers who were unlucky to be there though their deaths were not a problem. There was a good reason why they were called Death eaters afterall. No matter. He could easily recruit other fools to his cause.

The damage, though, to his body was more extreme. His body had remarkable regenerative capacity due to his making horcruxes, but even so the agony he was in right now was not something he cared to dwell on.

In his rational mind, Voldemort now saw that using his normal tactics of scare and destroy his opponents through sheer magical power and psychological terror, but in his maddened state after tearing his soul to shreds over the decades, he demanded vengeance.

Torn between vengeance and the new realisation, Lord Voldemort had another battle to wage, and it was not on his body. It was in his mind.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore called the newest meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order, though his eyes were fixed on the startling sight of Severus Snape, who had a bandage on his face. " It's good to be back," he started with a grim smile. " Though I wish I had better news. Simply speaking Ursula Potter is not coming, and she seems determined to wage her own little war on the Death eaters."

Snape grunted, and Dumbledore turned to face him as the surly man started speaking. " I wouldn't call capturing a Death eater and turning him into a suicide bomber and burning a manor to the ground with Death eaters inside it a little war, Dumbledore. She somehow captured Peter Derrick, and he exploded taking with him a good thirty of the Death eaters with him, though the Dark lord himself is still alive."

A chill went down Lily's spine, and from the glance James gave her, he'd thought the same thing. " Severus," Lily said, drawing the potion masters attention to her, and she shuddered when she saw what looked like angry red welts and cuts in the skin where the bandage didn't cover his face. " Describe Derrick, what does he look like?"

Puzzled Snape described him, and Lily gasped in horror. " That is the Death eater we saw in San Francisco. When we were guests in her home, Ursula unveiled a Death eater she'd said she'd captured after another attack on her home. He was trussed up. She took a parasite and put it in his body to control his mind. Severus, after she'd done that, Ursula ushered us out the room, when we went back the Death eater was gone, and when asked where he'd gone, she simply said he was on a mission."

" A mission to assassinate the Dark Lord, though it didn't work." Snape snarked.

Molly Weasley's opinionated mouth opened. " There, that proves it, the girl is dark and she should be locked up." Molly didn't notice the glares being sent her way by Lily and James.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, wishing he had never inducted this moronic female into the Order. It wasn't as if she ever made a decent contribution, only to open her massive gob and not shut up. The most annoying thing about Molly was that she said things about people without even noticing their presence in their midst.

" And how do you propose to lock her up Molly?" Dumbledore asked, opening his eyes and resting his chin on his folded hands on the table.

Molly thought the answer was obvious, though everyone knew the question was rhetorical. " We simply go over there and capture her. I don't understand why we haven't already done that, and you and her parents went over there yourselves. You've had plenty of opportunity."

" The reason we haven't tried that is because Ursula has the power to stop our magic from working, and you should know we can't function properly in the muggle world for long periods. If you think its simple Molly, then you take the effort to try it." Dumbledore said.

Snape also added his own surly contribution to the debate. " Don't forget Weasley that the Dark Lord has already sent Death eaters to the girl, and none of them returned, and those that did..." Snape shuddered.

For her part, Molly Weasley didn't see a problem. In her most arrogant and self righteous voice, she said, " Well we're not Death eaters, are we?"

" You are as good as, in my opinion." A voice from the shadows said coldly.

Jumping a foot in the air, and with Moody cursing himself for not noticing her presence, Ursula Potter glided into the light. She was dressed in a muggle shirt with jeans and trainers. Her hair was done up in a ballerina top knot and her eyes were highlighted in black. Molly regarded her outfit distastefully, but didn't say a word.

Dumbledore blinked in surprise. " How did you get here?"

An enigmatic smirk graced Ursula's face. " I'm not really here. I'm a hologram transmitted from a satellite in orbit around the planet. I own 12 of them."

One of the purebloods snorted, muttering, " Something in space, ridiculous."

Ursula didn't say a word, deciding not to waste her time saying anything otherwise. " I'm in the middle of something important. Unlike you, I don't like wasting time dealing with terrorists that need to be put down. I found out about the meeting and decided to attend."

Moody narrowed his eye, his blue one confirming the girl wasn't really there. " You told you about the meeting?"

Ursula sneered, " No one told me, I found out by chance. I also wanted to clear things up for you. As to the fat woman who thinks the solution is obvious, get this into your brains, you are not to send anyone to my home in the states. If you do, then arrange for as many funerals as possible. I've already told my parents and Dumbledore that the innocents would pay a terrible price if they did. Unlike some, I don't play games. It is a pity you can't see that I just want to be left alone. Oh, I intend to kill Voldemort, but only on my terms."

Molly couldn't keep her mouth shut. " You should be listening to your betters, young lady, and Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard on Earth."

If there was one thing Ursula loved it was debating, and she simply couldn't resist. " What about Merlin, or do you discount him because you've never met him? In every generation there's someone different. Its life, you can't change it.

" As for me listening to my betters, none of you fit that profile." Ursula's tone became obviously damning. " All you have demonstrated is sitting behind your wards and twiddling your thumbs. I have already proven those same barriers are not a problem for me, and if I was actually here then I would have activated the dampening field around you, and you would never be able to stop me."

Silence dominated the room, and Ursula carried on. " I said to the party that met me last night that the innocent would pay if any more witches and wizards try to bring me to the magical world. Don't think its an empty threat either. I'm not one of you, nor do I believe in live and let live. If I wage war on someone then I don't stop until the enemy are nothing more than mummified corpses in tanks I use for experimentation." Ursula became thoughtful. " In fact, if any of you come, please tell those brave volunteers they will never see their families again, and if they did then they would shy away in fear about what their relatives have become. When I experiment on life, I leave a monster left. Take the warning seriously, old man, its the only one you will get, and watch for the deaths of your people. It will happen if you try and approach me. The same threat applies to the Death eaters."

Ursula disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Rani.**

**Fudge's Mistake. Part 1.**

* * *

Although Ursula had cautioned Dumbledore, threatening innocent people who had no real idea what damage she could and would do if the magical world did not leave her alone, she'd hoped the stupid man would warn the Ministry of the dangers of interfering in her affairs.

Dumbledore, taking her threat as seriously as he had Voldemort, had chosen to reveal the dangers to Fudge, but then again it had been almost impossible to prevent the rumour he'd been injured in an altercation with the girl, just as it had Voldemort. Ursula Potter was a matter of concern with a dozen people, and many of them were in the Ministry of Magic.

Cornelius Fudge sat at his desk as Dumbledore walked in. There was no way he could refuse the powerful wizard entrance into his office even if he'd wanted to. To his side Dolores Umbridge stood, but she was quiet. Dumbledore got straight to the point which was a change, he got straight down to business which made a change.

" Cornelius, I hear that you intend to send an envoy to America to try and capture Ursula Potter," Dumbledore began.

Fudge interrupted him, blustering. " How did you find that out, Dumbledore?"

" Does that matter when we're dealing with someone like Ursula Potter?" Dumbledore was certainly not going to compromise his agents in the Ministry, he already had Amelia Bones convinced many of her aurors were in fact members of the Order, and besides that Fudge had to know some of the Ministry were Dumbledore's informants. The Ministry was a hodgepodge of spies and espionage, people spying on each other. Fudge had a relatatively small spy base, people like Lucius Malfoy and Dumbledore were reputed to have contacts in nearly every department. There was a saying, three members of the Ministry meet, one is likely to be a janitor, one is likely to be a spy for the aurors, and the third is likely to be Dumbledore's man. It was far from untrue.

" The point is," Dumbledore carried on. " Ursula Potter is dangerous, and we need her here, but she has put me and Voldemort in our places. She kicked us out of our complacency. According to rumour, Voldemort is still recovering from the last time he'd sent Death eaters to her home in San Francisco. I beg of you Cornelius, listen to common sense for once. Stay away from her."

Dumbledore was dismayed when Fudge laughed. " Poppycock! According to our facts," he empathised the word facts as though his spies were better than Dumbledore's, " the girl is nothing more than a squib. What we've heard about You - know - who are just rumours. Fiction. There's nothing to worry about." Fudge sat back in his chair, his portly body pushing outwards.

Dumbledore shook his head, " Cornelius, those agents you've got don't have all the facts. Ursula warned me personally if she was bothered in any way, the innocents would pay the price."

Seeing the pompous fool wasn't listening to his advice, Dumbledore gave up though his mind was far from idle. He still had no way of knowing what Ursula meant by innocents, but he knew Fudge and his fools were making a big mistake, one not even their corruption could stop from happening.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge sent along his best operative - Dolores Umbridge, who left with an auror escort of four. Umbridge waddled to the international portkey gate that would transport her and the entourage to San Francisco. The toad woman didn't say a word to any of the aurors, and vice versa. None of the aurors, except for Dawlish since he worked with Umbridge and was as much a toady as she was - no pun intended. Dawlish was as much despised in the DMLE as Umbridge was, the man was incompetant and he was always giving out excuses.

The portkey dropped the group in San Francisco, about two minutes away from Ursula Potter's home. Umbridge wasn't looking forward to the walk, she thought as a pureblood such a thing was beneath her, but it gave her the opportunity to go over her plans. It was her ambition to someday become Minister for Magic. Once in that position she would finally make the much needed changes, getting rid of the half breed filth in the world, and banish the mudbloods infesting the magical world. That was why Umbridge was looking forwards to this particular assignment, this was putting her foot in the doorway.

Umbridge had no real love for the Potters and what had been coming through into the Ministry about the girl she was about to see were rumours, plain and simple. The girl was nothing, but she was the ticket Umbridge had every intention of using for her to reach her ultimate goal.

Umbridge wasn't impressed with the home Ursula lived in. She sneered at the muggle things littering the place. Muggles. The whole lot of them ought to be wiped from the face of the world.

One of the aurors was fortunately muggle born, which was lucky because the door was closed and locked. He pressed a button and rang a bell. An auror, one of the purebloods sneered. " Why don't we just unlock with the aloharmora charm?" He asked like it was obvious.

The muggle born was about to retort when surprisingly Umbridge stepped in. " He's right auror King. We're supposed to be guests and we must be diplomatic. Keep pressing that..thing," she ordered, indicating the doorbell.

The aurors were surprised to hear that. Normally Umbridge would blunder into a problem faster than Fudge would.

A voice came from the other side of the door.

" All right, I'm coming." They heard the clicks of the lock as the door was opened. Umbridge had never liked Lily Potter, considering the woman a jumped up little mudblood, but seeing this girl made her think the whole thing - Ursula Potter being the one who defeated He who must not be named was a hoax perpetrated by the Potters and Dumbledore as a propaganda move, but then she saw this was a younger woman. Her hair was darker than Lily's, and her eyes whilst being emeralds were as cold as ice.

The woman looked them over, and her expression became slatelike.

" Who are you? What do you want?" She asked.

" I am Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary of the British Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge." Umbridge replied, empathising her title and the word British as though that automatically made her important. " As for what we want, we want to deal with He Who must not be named. We wish to escort you back to your home country."

Ursula folded her arms, but made sure her new bracelet was within a finger touch with her other hand. She blocked the door. There was no way she was going to let this delegation from the magical world into her home, not after that meeting with Dumbledore and her parents. " I can't perform magic. How will I fight someone who not only uses it but flourishes in it?"

Umbridge frowned, " Then you shall be used as a living sacrifice." Her eyes widened as she realised what she'd said.

Ursula's eyes glinted. " I see," she replied as though expecting such an answer. She turned her gaze to the uncomfortable wizards standing near the toad faced woman.

" And what about your entourage, if I refuse then what will you do?"

The pureblood auror stepped forward, " Then you will be stunned and taken back to Britain." Like Umbridge his eyes widened in shock at the words that came pouring out of his mouth, but he looked at the others, disbelieving of what he'd said.

Ursula smirked. " You can forget that idea. I'm not going. Oh, by the way," she added losing the brief glint of humour, " I wouldn't come back. Tell Fudge that the magical world will pay for this attempt to force me to do something I don't want."

The toad was about to retort when the girl touched something on her bracelet, and the magical entourage vanished from sight.

* * *

Ursula growled under her breath, delighted that her telepathic compulsion device had worked to uncover the true reason of the latest magical visit, and furious they would ignore her warnings, even though she was aware Fudge was a moron who listened to no one with enough cells to create a brain. Idiots. When would it enter their little minds that she was serious? Slamming the door closed, Ursula wandered back to her laboratory, her mind racing. Her plans to destroy Voldemort were well in hand, but the magical world were truly trying what was left of her patience. She had truly hoped not to do this since it would have removed one of her resources from the equation.

Revenge was a petty emotion, it was pure logic which was fuelling her plan to exterminate the magical world.

Logically the magical world was inferior, they were trouble and sooner or later they would destroy themselves, maybe even involve their non magical counterparts. Unfortunately the TARDIS had already determined that the genes which allowed magic were truly genes that manipulated zero point energy, and whilst the ideas and possibilities for such power were fascinating not to mention compelling, it was not magic and it was a natural human evolutionary process. Ursula had nothing against evolution, but she had her doubts that these early attempts of humans attaining such powers were crude, and humanity was not ready for it. This factor had surprised Ursula greatly, but she could tell it wasn't going to happen in a long time, but hopefully when it did happen the magical world would be gone and the world would belong to a more evolved form of humanity.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Rani.**

**The Final End.**

Albus Dumbledore coughed and spluttered as he and the students of Hogwarts, the Professors, and members of the Order milled about in confusion in the Great Hall of Hogwarts - muggle borns, half bloods, and purebloods, from all houses; Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and Gryffindors, all in the same position; choking and ill.

Dumbledore focused for a moment through the dizziness, trying to use his occlumency to strengthen his mental concentration. It didn't work. What did make him focus was the sight of his phoenix, Fawkes. The phoenix himself was ill, sickly looking. His scarlet and gold plummage, usually so bright, were now dulled. The phoenix seemed to be dying infront of him. Even Hogwarts seemed to be dying all around them. How was this possible? Hogwarts was immortal.

" Albus," he turned to face Lily Potter. Her face was an unhealthy colour, and her eyes had darkened in the sickness. " Four more have died, two of them children." Then Lily's voice became hysterical. " Damn it Albus, what's happening?"

Dumbledore sighed. " I think Ursula is proving her point. Think about it, Fudge sent his cronies to deal with her, and now this. Voldemort would never use such a method, but Ursula would. You saw yourself how she used that thing, that mollusck to infect that Death eater. If she could and would do that, she could also do this."

Lily frowned, coughing violently. " She'd also warned us we would regret it if we ever tried medddling in her life."

Dumbledore nodded. " Yes," he replied weakly.

Lily shook her head, stopping violently when her head ached. " I won't accept that, Albus." She said weakly.

" You'll have to," Dumbledore remonstrated harshly, but kindly, as kindly as he could in the grip of their agonies. This plague was going about the whole magical world, everyone was starting to die. St. Mungo's was no help, all their healers themselves were patients. The plague had appeared in the face of little gold spheres that glowed brightly then died out.

Dumbledore had one of them in his office, he'd been studying it for the last month as death after death mounted. The spheres were made of a metal his magic couldn't identify, it could only be a result of Ursula's work. The old wizard had tried to enter Ursula's home, calling ahead, trying to arrange an appointment and all that, but she would not see him. He'd become so desperate he'd tried to use magic to enter her home, something Ursula had warned against, but the problems he was dealing with were too great - Voldemort was now only a small number of the equation, next to the rising threat of extinction at the hands of an unknown illness, Lord Voldemort was now nothing more than a mere insect.

Dumbledore was about to move away from Lily when the woman gasped, eyes turned towards the door. Dumbledore was turning when he heard the gasps of the students, the people in the hall as they saw what was in the entrance. Dumbledore couldn't believe it.

Lord Voldemort was lying on the ground, having been pushed there by Ursula Potter, who was towering over the fallen dark wizard she'd pushed there. Dumbledore regarded the downed dark lord, he looked as bad as the rest of them in the hall. He couldn't help but feel a thrill, now Voldemort was getting what he deserved, and there was nothing his arrogance could do about it.

Ursula bent down, her eyes cold and stony, and picked up the weakened Dark Lord, and dragged him closer to Dumbledore. She bent down, and slapped him on his cold skin. " Wakey, wakey, rise and shine. Come on, freak. Wake up." Voldemort didn't stir, he was too weak, and he seemed to Dumbledore's eyes to be slipping away.

Ursula growled under her breath, and she took a silver instrument from her pocket. Dumbledore watched, convinced they couldn't do anything to stop her. They heard the instrument hum and buzz close to Voldemort's neck, then the Dark lord woke up groggily as Ursula stood up. It seemed like whatever Ursula had done, it happened to everyone in the Hall.

People were still weak, but they were coming round.

Voldemort woke up, shook his head to clear it. He saw Ursula looking down at him. Before he could speak, she got there first. " The plague and the dampening fields will wear you all down, then you will die." She glared at them all. " Admit it, you old fool. You're out of your league." She returned the glare to Voldemort's form. " You should've stayed in the pit you belong. You had no right to become what you are. You're a filthy nothing, a delusional little boy crying for mummy and daddy. Oh, yes. I found your horcruxes. And I destroyed them. All of them." She sneered. " What a fool you've been, Riddle. Don't tell me not to call you that, I have that right. I am the Rani, and you Lord Voldemort, are dead. No matter what happens here, you will die."

Lily walked towards Ursula, her daughter. " Ursula, please stop this."

" Oh, mummy, mummy, pay attention." Ursula sneered / pouted at her. " Haven't you worked it out yet? You brought this on yourselves. If you'd left me alone, this wouldn't be happening. But no, you had to pry. Death eaters, Ministry people...Can't you people take the hint to leave well alone?" Ursula turned to Lily, and her mother backed away shivering at the look on her daughter's face. " I gave you enough chances. What part of leave me alone do you people not understand? Do you truly think your exempt from consequences? What about you, freak?" She sneered at Voldemort. " I'm the mighty Voldemort," she mimicked cruelly doing an accurate impression of Voldemort. " No one can defeat me, how does it feel freak to know your wrong?"

" Don't call me that!" Voldemort growled, trying to be intimidating.

It didn't work. The Rani sneered disdainfully, ignoring him. " Well someone has defeated you, right? How does it feel? How does it feel to know you're dying as well? For someone who claims immortality, you're not very good at it."

The mention of horcruxes made Dumbledore remember the fact Voldemort had a horcrux in Ursula herself. He was about to mention this, but Ursula surprised him again.

" Oh, and your last horcrux in my head. I destroyed it, so I'm safe." A thoughtful look appeared on her features. " Did you actually know you'd done that?" She asked quietly. " Did you know what I would do with you once I got my hands on you?"

Voldemort gasped, he could feel himself weakening every second. His magic, formidable as it was, was no help. It was drained, and the agony he was feeling was getting worse and worse.

Ursula wasn't expecting an answer to either his questions, she just walked about the room. Hermione Granger was too delirious to care, she just wanted to know something from this woman.

" What can we do, what do we have to do?" When Ursula's cold eyes turned to her, Hermione shivered but carried on, using the vaunted Gryffindor courage. " Can you cure us?"

" Why should I do that?" Ursula's voice was like a blowtorch through ice. She didn't say anything, she recognised Hermione as her secretary's cousin. " If I did cure you, what would happen?" She pointed at Voldemort. " Would he still live, live to kill those unable to fight back like the cowards he and his followers are? Or you, Albus Dumbledore, will you still meddle in people's lives for your own ends? Does the magical deserve special treatment?" Ursula didn't let anyone answer her, she answered herself.

" No. The magical world has never done anything. Instead of you using your power to change humanity, to grow, to learn beyond issues like pollution, species extinction, war, and sickness, you have sought to destroy for your own ends. I've calculated the odds," she told them coldly, " and they don't favour the chances."

" There must be a cure!"

Ursula looked down. " Actually there is. My blood. I based the virus on the blood of a death eater, my mother, Albus Dumbledore, and Lord Voldemort, but I made sure my blood had the antibody." She said automatically, then she clapped her hand to her mouth. " Oops, did I just say that." Then she smirked mockingly. " I knew you would use me to fight your war," she told them, " but I'm not stupid." She nodded. " As long as I lived, you've got a chance...well good luck with that!" She shouted, hand going for her pocket, where Lily saw a handgun come out. Ursula pushed the muzzle into her mouth, pulling the trigger.

" NO!" Lily screamed, watching as her daughter collapsed to the ground, blood pooling all over the ground. She glared at Ginny Weasley, the girl who'd asked about the cure. " Your fault! My daughter's dead!"

Dumbledore saw things differently. " Quickly, take a sample of her blood - Oh my!"

Ursula's body burst into flames, Lily screamed as she scrambled away from her daughters body, which rapidly became a pile of ashes.

* * *

Within the next six hours, the virus effects became worse, without the presence of Ursula to regulate it. One by one, the magical world started dying. Fawkes had died because of his connection to Dumbledore, but the other magical animals would survive. Goblins, Veela, house elves, they would all survive.

Wizards were not so lucky.

Lily Potter cried as her body failed more and more, and she cried over James' body. Her husband had died before Ursula had. She looked at the pile of ashes which had once been her daughter. Fresh tears leaked from her eyes. How could her daughter do it, wipe out wizarding kind and then shoot herself in the head?

Then she saw things from her daughter's point of view. Ursula had just wanted to be left alone, but no one listened to her, so she'd retaliated, and what better way of retaliating than by genocide?

Her eyes turned to Dumbledore and Voldemort, it was strange to see the two enemies who'd fought together for so many years die together. Lily clutched her chest as agony shot through her heart.

Then her ears pricked. Someone was coming into the hall. She looked up, and thought she was about to have a heart attack.

It was Ursula.

She was dressed in simple clothes, and she was walking like a robot, with a jerky move.

" Ursula?" Lily called.

The girl ignored her, then she bent down over the ashes, and slowly and jerkily she bent down before Lily's failing gaze. She's picking something up, Lily thought in realisation.

She was right.

Ursula picked up a silvery object, and Lily saw it was a ring. Did Ursula even wear a ring, and who was this?

The ring was slid on the finger of the girl, and her eyes blinked as she looked around coldly. Those same cold eyes lighted on her, and a sneer appeared on Ursula's face.

" You're still alive, are you?" Her voice was croaky, like she hadn't spoken for sometime.

" How?" Lily gasped, hit by a sudden wave of agony.

" Please don't get up," Ursula instructed, walking over to where her mother was dying. " Let me explain. This body is a clone. As was that one," she pointed at the pile of dust, " my body was badly damaged once, and I recorded my mind and transferred it into a clone of my body. This is my third clone body. I keep my clones close at hand. As soon as I shot myself," Ursula grimaced as she recalled how she'd killed herself, " this ring sent a signal to my time ship to despatch the next clone." Ursula smirked. " Soon you will join the magical world, and I'll watch as a new form of magical kind rises. Don't worry, history will remember you as fools."

Ursula got up and walked away from her dying mother. Lily died with the realisation she had lost everything.

Even her daughter.


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

**The Rani.**

**Epilogue.**

Not all the muggleborns were wiped out, and certainly not all wizards and witches either. Ursula had studied each and every one of the magical communities worldwide, and found some of them to be enlightened, it was Britain with the most Dark Lords in history, and in some countries the only Dark Lords that had risen had rose purely to relieve the monotomy of boring peacetimes. At first Ursula was willing to let all of the magical world - every country, every witch and wizard, every squib, every muggleborn die in agony, but she relented when she'd thought the plan out.

The muggleborns especially those outside the magical world and possessed no knowledge, were innocent, especially those living inside it. They were bystanders, some more neutral than most. Although they had been one of the primary targets of the various Dark Lords that had risen, they hadn't exactly fought back because the Ministry had kept them as oppressed as ever, unwilling to care about the possible consequences.

Ursula had thought long and hard about the issue during her research of the magical world, and eventually she'd decided to simply remove certain muggleborn's magic sending them home. It was painful, but it hadn't been too difficult, it just needed extensive gene therapy. The many muggleborns that had gone through Hogwarts in the last thirty years, Ursula simply let die except those still entering Hogwarts because the ones who'd gone through Hogwarts had been indoctrinated by the magical world and potentially Dumbledore, but some of them were left alive because Ursula had overpowered them and read their minds. Those who hated Dumbledore were allowed to wake up in a world full of dead purebloods.

The Grangers were the top of the list to have their magic removed, even though it was a gene designed to channel ZPE, in fact all the muggleborns who'd been in Hogwarts that day had been left alone; Ursula may be a sociopath, but she wasn't going to murder innocent children.

For muggleborns, entering the magical world at any time in their lives was a bittersweet moment - they were leaving their familes behind before going to a world to be educated in something they'd been convinced was a fairy tale world, and for some muggleborns it was a relief to get away from their potentially abusive familes, but for others it wasn't.

Bigotry was the constant in the magical world however, and every muggleborn discovered it. ' Mudblood' and slurs like ' you don't deserve to be here' was common to the muggleborn, and they either learnt enough to know some of the teachers of certain schools actually supported these actions.

Some muggleborns, like Lily Potter, were exception; they believed in Albus Dumbledore, and Ursula had no problem with seeing them pass on.

After the final confrontation, Ursula transported some of the muggleborns to her TARDIS a year after. The Time traveller had been impressed with the progress the survivors had made in the time that'd passed; muggleborns were flourishing in the magical world. Whilst there she told them of the future, or hinted at it. She told them they were the future, but there would be no more purebloods in the world. Ursula was dubious about this particular part, but she'd forgotten to tell them their children if they married another muggleborn would be magical, but if their family kept marrying different muggleborns, then the gene would simply fade away. Only by having muggleborns enter the world, those who had no idea magic existed could magic survive in the new world order of wizards. Programming the virus to not kill some muggleborns hadn't been as problematic as that, but Ursula had managed it. Ursula knew that if the muggleborns survived, then they would call themselves ' purebloods ' and that was the last thing she wanted, if that happened in the near future then they would forget what'd happened to the last lot of people who'd called themselves ' pure.'

Believe it or not, the pureblood families like the Notts, the Delacours, the Crabbes and the Potters had started out as muggleborns, and over the years they began to see themselves as better than everyone else to some extent.

Ursula had wanted to avoid that little detail as best she could.

The meeting had been more of a debate, with Ursula dropping a few hints and tips here and there to persuade the muggleborns to embrace new cultures and ideals, that hadn't been difficult because since the extermination of the purebloods muggleborns from all over the world had been communicating more and more with the newly established Magi United Nations which replaced the I.C.W, and each of the muggleborns had brought in ideas including democracy.

After Ursula left, she moved forward a century or two to watch over their progress not unlike a guardian angel, although she wouldn't want to be called that.

The muggleborns had advanced their knowledge in ways the purebloods hadn't. Arts like technomancy, technology and magic combined, were included with wiccan magic, voodoo, and other magical forms to bring forwards a new utopia. The muggleborns Ursula had learnt had realised what she'd done to stop the spread of pureblood supremacy again, but instead of turning inwards, they looked outwards.

Ursula often dropped in on them in disguise, and she went away wishing she herself had been conceived in such a world, a world without Dark Lords.


End file.
